Ask the Akatsuki
by Cherry Blossom Geisha
Summary: Ask the Akatsuki You may even get a surprising answer from them! Also feel free to Ask questions when you post a comment!
1. Author meets Akatsuki

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Hidan: Where the am I?

Sasori: Beats me.

Hidan: Where the hell did you come from?

Sasori: All of the Akatsuki are here to answer questions from fans.

Shiori: Yeah, that's right. And you can't leave.. :p

~Shiori poofed into the room~

Hidan: who the -censored- are you?

Shiori: Well if you must know, I'm the author of this story. And technically speaking, you're being

held against your will if you don't want to be here.

Hidan: What? Let me leave! I have rituals to do!

Shiori: nah..

Hidan: -censored-, let me leave!

Shiori: pfft. not with that attitude and vulgar language. And I have a name.

Hidan: Aw, -censored- it! I'll do it myself!

~runs out the room and gets electricuted~

Sasori: _idiot.._

Hidan: What the -censored- is this?

Shiori: Just some electrical fields that just so happened to be around this area. :)

Hidan: What the -censored-! -censored-, let me out!

Shiori: nope, that's not my name.

Hidan: How the -censored- am I supposed to know your damn name?

Shiori: It's on the title page, baka.

Hidan: I don't give a -censored-! Let me out!

Pein: Shut. Up.

Hidan: Make me -censored-!

Pein: ~glare~

Hidan: glare at me all the -censored- you want! I don't take -censored- orders from the likes of you!

Shiori: You're very rude you know that?

Hidan: Shut the -censored- up! No one was talking to you!

Shiori: Ah, but I have the right to voice my opinion whether you want to hear it or not. :p

Hidan: this is some -censored- up -censored-...

Shiori: dude, seriously.. cut it out with the cursing.

Hidan: GO TO HELL

Shiori: Not before I drag you along with me.. 3:)

Hidan: -censored-

Kakuzu: You have no decency..

Hidan: no -censored- sherlock! Jashin says I don't have to respect no one but him!

Sasori: No one gives a damn about your -censored-damn god!

Tobi: oh! Dei Dara- senpai! Sasori said a bad word!

Dei Dara: So? What do you want me to do about it, hm?

Zetsu (dark side) : You should take him apart and auction off his body parts.

Kakuzu: I'll be the one to do that. I just need to find the barcode on him..

Kisame: He has a barcode?

Kakuzu: No one knows this, but some parts of him does.. He asked me if he could borrow some money for them.

Sasori: Hey! You know I'm right here!

Kakuzu: Quiet down and be still. I need to see the barcode

Sasori: Back off! I make my own body parts!

Dei Dara: You is a lie hm..

Sasori: Shut up Dei Dara!

Tobi: ooooo! Sasori just told you to shut up senpai! What are you going to do about it?

Itachi: Tobi, you should stop instigating.

Tobi: You're the one to talk, Itachi! You motivated your brother to hate you and one day kill you! What do you call that?

Itachi: ...

Tobi: Exactly! :3

Pein: Respect your elders, Tobi.

Tobi: Yes sir! :P

Shiori: ~rolls eyes~ okay then.. uhhmm.. Well if you want to see what this story is about, post a comment with a question in it, and the Akatsuki will answer them whether they like it or not.

Hidan: I sure as -censored- won't like it!

Shiori: Shut up before I smack you.

Hidan: I'd like to see you try, -censored-!

Shiori How many times must I tell you? I have a name teme.. and I'm about tired of you with your profanity.

Hidan: Well -censored-! You have it blocked right? So it shouldn't be a -censored- problem then!

Shiori: Why did you let him join the Akatsuki?

Pein: I don't even know anymore..

Shiori" -_-'

**To be continued..**


	2. The Truth

**Hi everybody! This is my 2nd chapter! I was thinking for a week to find**

**out what to write! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own naruto, but I do own Shiori Ikatashi! )**

Shiori: Hey Everybody! Welcome back Akatsuki members! (and Hidan)

Hidan: What the -censored- is that supposed to mean?!

Shiori: What do you think means?! You're immortal aren't you?!

Hidan: yeah, so? I'm still a part of the Akatsuki!

Shiori:Not from my point of view! dumbass...

Hidan: What you you trying say?!

Shiori: What do you think I'm trying to say?!

Itachi: enough! Let's just get to the questions.

Shiori: right! Itachi kun!

Itachi: ...

Shiori: here's some questions from Crazy Kiba Kid!

**Itachi: Why didn't you kill your damn brother?!**

**Sasori: What's up with the dolls?**

Shiori: Okay, Sasori answer your question first.

Sasori: Why do I have to answer first?

Shiori: Beacause I said so.

Sasori: Maybe I don't want to answer my question first!

-Shiori slaps Sasori-

Shiori: Just answer the damn question!!

Sasori: They're puppets not dolls! FYI They're also made of real humans. First I -

Shiori: OKAY!! No need to get into detail, Sasori. Itachi kun..

Itachi: yeah I know. He wasn't there when the massacre happened, plus I wasn't intending on killing

him anyway. It would be a waste of time knowing how weak he was.

Sasuke: Yeah, because I was only 7 Itachi!!

Itachi: Foolish brother, how did you get here?

Sasuke: doesn't matter. All that matters to me is getting my revenge!!

Itachi: Why?

Sasuke: because you wiped out the whole clan!

Itachi: no I didn't.

Sasuke: yes you did.

Itachi: no I didn't.

Sasuke: FOR JASHIN'S SAKE, YES YOU DID!!

Itachi: No I didn't. They're all at home sleeping!

Sasuke: Huh?

Itachi: the massacre was a movie!

Sasuke: What? I wanted to be in the movie!

Itachi: You were. When you came back home.

Sasuke: But I didn't know there would be a moving shooting, otherwise I would've done better than I did!

-Sasuke goes to emo corner and cries-

Itachi: wuss...

Orochimaru: I don't think he is!

Kakuzu: Why the hell are you here?

Orochimaru: I'm part of the Akatsuki aren't I?

Pein: Yeah but you left...

Orochimaru: but I still kept my ring!

Shiori: Orochimaru leave!

Orochimaru:can I have Sasuke kun?

Shiori: just take him and go!

Orochimaru: Thank you!

-leaps for a hug-

-Shiori uses substitution jutsu and does the fire style: dragon flame jutsu-

Shiori: nobody hugs the author unless given permission. Or I give them hugs.

Orochimaru: Okay Sasuke let's go!

Sasuke:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shiori: All's well that ends well.

-Akatsuki members mumbles in agreement-

**That's the end of my chapter! I will put some other characters in the story! please leave a comment! )**


	3. Orochimaru's plan

**3rd chapter! in one day too! I got soooo much to write! **

**Enjoy! )**

Shiori: You guys are in for a busy day.

Hidan: Why?

Shiori: -sighs- do _I_ have to explain _everything_ to _you_?

Hidan: yes.

Shiori: yeah, I don't think I will! )

Hidan: But you said you were going to explain to me!

Shiori: No I didn't if you listen to my words _carefully_, It was a question; not a statement.

Hidan: What?

Shiori: This is why I hate you. You're too damn stupid, AND you lack intelligence!!

Hidan: What?! Just because you're the author, doesn't mean I can't kill you!!

-Hidan jumps at Shiori, but Itachi caught Hidan in a genjutsu technique-

Shiori: umm... -blushes- thanks for the save.

Itachi: no problem. The story won't go on if the author is dead.

Shiori: right. umm...

Here's some questions from Akane Sukishima.

**Hi people!  
Love the story. I got a question for all of you!  
Itachi: I read on narutopedia that you had an "unknown lover". Who was this? -sly grin-  
Hidan: your... just weird. Your obsessed. That's right, obsessed. Whacha gonna do about me saying' that, pretty boy?  
Sasori: Ur cute. No seriously, really adorable!  
Konan: Ur pretty. I'm a girl, and i m not ... well yeah so don't get any ideas. Ur just pretty im gonna get my hair die the same color as yours soon... all of it.  
Kakuzu: Ur weird too, but kinda cute, in a weird, deranged way.  
Tobi: -glomps and gives cookie- u r a really good boy and are totally awesome!  
Pein-sama: ur pretty awesome. That's all i can think to say... oh and what's with the piercings? What if someone was holding the world's strongest magnet?  
Zetsu: Omg u r so freaking cool! -glomps-  
Deidara: U look like Ino Yamanaka, but ur still cute as hell!  
Kisame: -fan girl scream, glomps- ur my favorite character! OMFG ur so cool! -glomps again- ur so totally awesome -giggles maniacally- oh... sorry for being crazy... i just think u r super-cute-and-totally-awesome-and-cool-and-everything-and-just-super-sm- -friend puts hand over my mouth-**

Signed: Akane Sukishima! teehee

Shiori: umm... okay please answer the questions

Itachi: I don't know who you're talking about I don't have a lover... yet -glances at Shiori-

Hidan: Why the -censored- do you think I'm obsessed?! My religion is very _sacred _you mortals don't understand what it's like doing rituals for Jashin!!

Shiori: STFU Hidan.

Hidan: NO!!

Shiori: HIDAN, SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR -CENSORED- RELIGION!! WE DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT DAMN RELIGION!!

Hidan: WHY DON'T YOU?!

Shiori: THAT ONLY APPLIES TO YOU DUMBASS!!

Tobi: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Everybody: ...

Tobi: What? Why did you stop yelling?

Shiori: okay... Here are more questions from

**have questions!  
Pein: Why do you change your name to Nagato? And..Why do you want to kill your brother Naruto?  
Itachi: Do you have girlfriend?  
Deidara: You are so sweet and cool, but..Why do you let that baka of Sasuke kill you?  
Konan: Do you love Pein?  
Zetsu: Are you really a Venus plant?  
Tobi: Why do you make Itachi your puppet and then let him die? Still, you are a good boy!  
Hidan: Can i be also a Jashinist?  
Kakuzu: Why do you like money?  
And!...  
Orochimaru: Why the hell up you leave the Akatsuki?!  
Well, those are my questions, i hope they can answer me...**

Shiori: You guys know what to do.

Pein: I got tired of the name and, That boy isn't my brother. We need his demon.

Itachi: As I said before I don't have anybody... yet

Dei Dara: Sasuke didn't kill me hmm. I accidentally killed myself, yeah.

Itachi: Then why are you still here?

Dei Dara: ...

Konan: That's none of your business. -blushes-

Zetsu: Yes it's true I'm a Venus fly trap...

Tobi: That was all Itachi San's plan to die bye Sasuke's hands.

Hidan: You have to be immortal 1st and plus, you have to do tones of rituals in blood.

Kakuzu: I'm in charge of the money for the Akatsuki. I have no interest in money personally.

Orochimaru: I left because Itachi was too strong in power! But I have Sasuke kun!

Sasuke: Let me go!

Orochimaru: No, you clearly said you wanted to avenge your clan didn't you?

Sasuke: THAT WAS A MOVIE!!

Orochimaru: Oh, well Let's get moving'! We need to move our secret base again. Then we can have fun later!

Sasuke: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Okay! That's the 3rd chapter! **

**Please leave a comment! ) **


	4. Crazy Kiba Kid's vengance

**Okay, I don't own naruto or any of it's characters**

Shiori: Today we're going to have guest members.

Kakuzu: Do we have to pay them?

Shiori: No.

Hidan: Can we kill them?

Shori: no.

Hidan:aww.. why not?

Shiori: They're **guests** not rogue ninjas.

Hidan: Still I want to kill them

Shiori: If you do I'll kill you!

Hidan: HOW MANY TIMES DO I -CENSORED- HAVE TO SAY IT?! YOU CAN'T -CENSORED- KILL ME!!

Shiori: I STILL HAVE MY WAYS OF DOING THAT, DUMBASS!!

Itachi: Let's get questions.

Shiori: Kay.

**Sasori: you look a lot like Gaara. why did you have to make yourself a doll, you would have been cute. oh well, at least I Gaara loves me.  
Hidan: How did you become immortal.  
Itachi: screw you! you wasted your talents.**

sincerely: hyperles 

Sasori: We look identical because having red hair is common in Suna. And if I turned myself into a puppet, I could be immortal, not like Hidan.

Hidan: Yeah I'm one of a kind.

Shiori: Whatever!

Hidan: You're just jealous!

Shiori: Why would _I _be jealous of _that_? -points to Hidan's embarrassing pic from a Christmas party-

Everybody: O . O

Itachi: I didn't waste my talents.

Hidan: I was just like that, I made a deal with Jashin for eternal life. In return, I have to do rituals in blood.

Zetsu: Next Question!

**Gawd I love this stuff.  
Ok let's see...  
Itachi: What happens when you give a mouse a cookie?  
Hidan: Is Pluto still a planet??  
Pein: How do I get out of gym class??  
Sasori: Do you like my user name? Art is so eternal.  
Deidara: Why do you put up with all the crap?  
Kisame: How would I turn my skin blue?  
Here's one for everyone: What is the scent of your shampoo?  
Mine's Fresh Picked Strawberries**

Itachi: The mouse would ask for milk?

Hidan: What the hell, Itachi

Itachi: ... STFU Hidan

Hidan: WHY DON'T YOU?!

Shiori: Shut up Hidan. You ruin everything.

Itachi: I'm fine.

Orochimaru: yes you are

Shiori: What the -censored-?! I told you to leave!

Orochimaru: Yeah but I wanted to get my hug!

Shiori: You do that, and I'll kill you!

-leaps for a hug, Shiori used the Chidori-

Orochimaru: Wow, you're strong.

Shiori: I'm the author. I know every jutsu.

-Shiori uses the fire style: dragon flame jutsu-

Shiori: stay away from me.

Hidan: You said you were going to kill him! You're PATHETIC!!

Shiori: STFU HIDAN!! JUST ANSWER YOUR DAMN QUESTION!!

Hidan: How the -censored- should I know about Pluto?! I'm to busy with the rituals!!

Shiori: whateve.

Pein: ...

Sasori: The user name is artistic. I like it.

Dei Dara: idk

Kisame: Stay in water for your whole life.

Everyone: ...

Shiori: Hi Crazy Kiba Kid!

Crazy Kiba Kid: Hi! -Takes Sasori's cloak and runs off-

Sasori: HEY!! GIVE ME MY CLOAK BACK!! chases Crazy Kiba Kid.

**More guest coming soon! Leave a comment!**


	5. Karin the slut

**I don't own naruto or any of the story's characters except Shiori**

**Ikatashi! WARNING: This Chapter contains a spoiler on the new characters on Naruto.**

Shiori: Hello fellow Akatsuki! (and Hidan -again-)

Hidan: WTF?! WHY THE -CENSORED- DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!

Shiori: WHY DO YOU THINK?!

Hidan: I DON'T KNOW!!

Shiori: smart Hidan...

Hidan: ...

Shiori: more questions!

**Wow I have more questions.  
Shiori: Why are you so mean to Hidan? Sure he's dumb but ignorants is bliss!  
Tobi: Lol we have the same name. But why is your name spelled the girl way? Tobi is for girls and Toby is for boys.  
Konan: You're awesome and should hook up with Leader-sama.  
Sasori: What's your fav song?  
Kisame: I can't live in the water, my skin will get all wrinkly and I'll get bored. Can I borrow your sword thingy??  
Hidan: Don't make the author mad!  
Zetsu: Your awesome but I can't make all my friends understand that. you should do something totally awesome so everyone will realize your awesomeness.  
Well I have a bank to rob. Toodles ! waves**

Shiori: Wow.. that's a first for me.

Itachi: What?

Shiori: Out of all the stories I read, I never seen one where the author has a question. I feel so special!

Itachi: ok...

Shiori: what?

Shiori: anyways.. I don't know why I'm mean to Hidan. I guess it's a hobby yelling at certain people. BUT I'M NOT IGNORANT!!

Tobi: Yay!! more people have my name!

Shiori" Tobi, please answer the question.

Tobi: Can Tobi have a cookie?

Shiori: sure. -gives cookie-

Tobi: Yay! Tobi's name is just spelled that way!

Shiori: ok then.. Konan you're up.

Konan: I appreciate you admiring me. But I umm...

Pein: -Whispers to Konan-

Konan: I got to be somewhere. Shiori...

Shiori: sure you can go.

Pein: I'll come with you.

-Both Pein and Konan left-

Shiori: anybody know where Sasori is?

Zetsu: Still chasing Crazy Kiba Kid.

Shiori: ok...

Zetsu: they shouldn't have run far since it's a big room with electric fences are around the room.

Shiori: yes.. well.. those are for safety matters.

Zetsu: _ yeah right..._

Shiori: SASORI!!

-Sasori stops-

Sasori: what?!

Shiori: answer your question real quick... you heard the question right?

Sasori: Yeah, my fav song is "puppet" by a Thousand Foot Krutch can I go now?

Shiori: yeah.

Sasori: you won't get away from me Crazy Kiba Kid!!

Crazy Kiba Kid: YES I GOT HIS CLOAK HA HA HA!! -REALLY EVIL SMILE- -puts on his cloak- I'm bad ROFL

Everyone: ...

Shiori: okay then...

Kisame: No you can't borrow my sword. It has spike on the handle, so if someone other than me were to grab it by the handle; the spikes would come out and poke you.

Shiori: ...

Hidan: It's her fault for starting all the -censored- around here!

Shiori: Whateve Hidan...

Hidan: SHUT UP!!

Shiori: remember don't upset the author Hidan... Zetsu...

Zetsu: yeah I know.. I appreciate you adoring me.

Shiori: okay I have a guess you might not know her but here she is! Karin

Karin: Hi everybody!

Akatsuki members: SLUT!! - throws staplers at her-

Karin: Ow damn it!! Stop it!!

Shiori: They know what you were going to do to Suigetsu, Jugo, and ESPECIALLY Sasuke.

Karin: Damn it!! How did you find out?

Sasuke: I been knowing...

Karin: Sasuke kun! You knew? How?

Sasuke: -sighs- does "Sharingan" mean anything to you?

Karin: well.. I...

Sasuke: Shut up... Slut

Karin Sasuke kun!!

Shiori: Bye Karin the slut

Sasuke: Bye!

Karin: But Sasuke kun..

Sasuke: you're kicked off the team.

Karin: what?! -starts crying- please Sasuke kun!!

Sasuke: back away slut!

Shiori: by Karin!! poofs her away

Sasuke: why did you bring her here?

Shiori: Just so we can make fun of her. Like seeing someone suffer.

Sasuke: yeah me too...

**There! The 5th chapter! Please leave a comment!**


	6. Torture

**Still don't own Naruto.**

**And still I do own Shiori Ikatashi.**

Shiori: okay, I have a question for all of you.

Kakuzu: what, do I owe you money?

Shiori: no.

Kakuzu: oh thank god!

Shiori: I was going to ask if any of you enjoyed torturing Karin last chapter.

Tobi: I liked when we called her a slut! : P

Dei Dara: I liked when we threw staplers at her!

Shiori: That was my favorite too!

Dei Dara: Next time can we have exploding staplers to throw at her?

Shiori: sure!

Dei Dara: Sweet!

Shiori: Okay questions from **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**HELLO! Alright, here's some questions for ya.(there is one for Sasuke, since he has officially become a member of Akatsuki)  
Sasuke: WHY THE F DID YOU LEAVE KONOHA?! YOU COULD'VE AND SHOULD'VE HOOKED UP WITH SAKURA! Also, WHAT THE F IS YOUR PROBLEM?! NOW YOU WANNA DESTROY KONOHA?! AT THIS RATE, YOU'LL BE REVIVING YOUR CLAN WITH THAT B KARIN, AND NARUTO WILL HAVE SAKURA! YOU WANT THAT?! CUZ I SURE DON'T!! NOW DIE!(comes out with flaming chainsaw. Don't worry, he'll live. He'll just need major medical help!)  
Tobi: WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GOOD BOY?1!(glomps and gives him cookie)  
Kisame: How'd you become blue?  
Itachi: Are you a fan of weasels? Cu z Uchiha means fan in Japanese, and Itachi means weasel.  
Orochimaru: Why are you a pedophile?  
Konan: Where'd you learn your awesome origami skills?  
Hidan: Where'd you learn about the faith of Jashin?  
Well, that's all for now. Keep it up. BYE!**

Sasuke: I'm not part of the Akatsuki. I just happen to come up every once in a while. Anyways, I left Konoha for power, they were just making us train. I -censored- didn't get anywhere with just training! And plus Sakura is annoying, I don't have a problem; it's just I wanted to become stronger. THEN I will come back for Sakura. I also don't like Karin. She's a slut. -runs away from **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku- **

Sasuke: and stop chasing me with that -censored- chainsaw!!

Shiori: ...

Tobi: Yay another cookie! Tobi just is a good boy!

Kisame: I lived in water half the time.

Itachi: I'm not a fan of weasels. My name just means that.

Orochimaru: I'm not a pedophile. I just need Sasuke's body to stay alive.

Everyone: _sure..._

Konan: I learned on my own,It wasn't easy though.

Hidan: My religion was passed down from generation so I basically learned from my parents.

Karin: Hi again!! : )

Everyone: STFU SLUT!! -throws exploding staplers-

Karin: ow!! please stop I just came to see Sasuke kun!!

Shiori: HOW THE -CENSORED- DID YOU COME IN?!

Karin: IDK

Shiori: Karin I suggest you leave! NOW!!

Karin: not until I see Sasuke kun!

Shiori: -uses Chidori-

Shiori: now will you leave?!

Karin: no!

Shiori: -Uses fire style dragon flame jutsu-

Shiori: LEAVE BH!!

Karin: See ya!!

Shiori: Slut...

Shiori: HI Crazy Kiba Kid!!

Crazy Kiba Kid: Hi! throws Sasori's cloak in the mud BRING KIBA HERE I WANT A PUPPY TO PLAY WITH!!

Shiori: okay... Kiba!

Kiba: what?

Shiori: Go play with Crazy Kiba Kid!

Kiba: okay!! - goes to play-

Shiori: ...

Itachi: Shiori?

Shiori: hmm?

Itachi: never mind.

Shiori: tell me!

Itachi: never mind forget about it.

Shiori: WHAT?!

Itachi: If you can do every jutsu, can you use any kekkei genkai too?

Shiori: yeah...

Itachi: ...

Shiori: -laughs- Dei Dara, you should make more weapons to throw Karin!

Dei Dara: I'm working on it!

Shiori: good!

**Man, it took me all weekend to make the 6th chapter!**

**Please leave a comment : )**


	7. Kakuzu's reasoning

**I don't own naruto characters, except Shiori**

**Ikatashi.**

Shiori: Hi everybody!

Hidan: What's your problem?!

Shiori: I don't have a -censored- problem!!

Hidan: YES YOU DO!! YOUR TOO -CENSORED- HAPPY!!

Shiori: SO WHAT?? MAYBE I'M HAPPY TO SEE PEOPLE!!

Hidan: me?

Shiori: no. I'm talking about people that don't follow a stupid religion.

Hidan: STFU!! MY RELIGION IS SACRED!!

Pein: Hidan, Shut up so we can move on.

Hidan: Maybe I don't want to!

Shiori: Seriously, Shut Up!! there are more questions.

**Fine. I won't chase him with a chainsaw. I'LL CHASE HIM WITH A FLAMETHROWER!! But before I do that, here are the questions.  
Pein: Why do you have all those piercings?  
Konan: Do you LIKE all the piercings on Pein?  
Tobi: WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME!?(gives cookie)  
Itachi: Why is your hair so long?  
Orochimaru: Why do you look like Michael Jackson?  
Sasuke: Why does your hair look like a a chicken's ?  
Kakuzu: Would you rather be an accountant?  
Alright I'm done. NOW DIE SASUKE!!(chases after with a flamethrower)**

**From Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku **

Pein: I have piercings because I wanted them.

Konan: Yes, that's why I got my piercing.

Shiori: ...

Tobi: Yay! another cookie! Tobi LOVES being awesome!!

Itachi: I want to cut my hair, I like when my hair is long.

Shiori: -thinking-

Orochimaru: who's he?

Sasuke: So what if my hair resembles a chickens? I make it look cool.

Shiori: Wow Sasuke...

Sasuke: what?

Shiori: nevermind.

Kakuzu: No, I wouldn't be able to collect bounties just standing at a counter, And I wouldn't be able to kill people for numerous reasons,

Shiori: ...

Sasuke: STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT -CENSORED- FLAMETHROWER!!

Shiori: ok. moving on...

Karin: HI!

Shiori: Karin leave. I don't know how you got in, but I suggest you get out. Before I go Crazy.

Karin: No, I don't I will! : )

Shiori: -censored- LEAVE!!

Karin: NO!!

Shiori: you -censored- slut!! LEAVE!!

Karin: Why? People love me!

Shiori: no they don't. Your a slut.

Karin: shut up.

Shiori: no.

Karin: yes.

Shiori: no.

-Dei Dara throws 10 exploding staplers at her-

Shiori: SWEET!!

Karin: I'm telling Sasuke-kun on you! -cries-

Shiori: so? He's not going to do anything.

Sasuke: yelling while being chased: You got that right Shiori!!

Shiori: Yeah...

Karin: -cries-

Shiori: -"poofs" Karin away-

Shiori: slut... That was pretty cool Dei Dara!

Dei Dara: I'm still working on my new one.

Shiori: What is it?

Dei Dara: It's a surprise!

Shiori: ok... more questions!

**Hi its Akane again!  
Love your story, its hilarious!  
... um...  
Kisame, would you PWEASE be my best friend? -wide innocent little kid eyes-  
Tobi: your a good good boy! -glomps and give ten boxes of cookies-  
Itachi, if i told you that Kikuwako thought you were adorable and gorgeous, would you go out with her? She'ssuer quiet. She won't glomp you every five seconds...  
Um... That's all!  
-glomps Kisame- okay now I'm done. Bye!**

Shiori: thanks Akane! I try!

Pein: ...

Shiori: answer the questions!

Kisame: Sure.. I'll be your friend.

Tobi: Yay!! more cookies!

Itachi: ...

Shiori: Itachi, is something wrong?

Itachi: no.

Shiori: oh, ok.

Kisame: why am I the one that always has to be glomped besides Tobi?! It's so annoying!!

Shiori: -sighs-

**Sorry It took so long! I was piled in school work and I caught a cold. Please leave a comment! : )**


	8. Shiori's violent moment

**I don't own Naruto characters except Shiori.**

Tobi: -eating cookies-

Shiori: OMG I'm tired...

Hidan: why don't you sleep then?

Shiori: because I don't want to!!

Hidan: and why not?

Shiori: I'm not telling you!

Hidan: TELL ME!!

Shiori: NO!!

Hidan: -censored- TELL ME!!

Shiori: I don't have to!!

-slaps Hidan-

Hidan: What the -censored- was that for??

Shiori: for being an -censored-!!

Dei Dara: Wow Hidan, she slapped you hard, There is even a red mark!!

Hidan: STFU!!  
Pein: ENOUGH!!

Hidan & Shiori: ...

Shiori: ummm...

Pein: you don't have to say anything, Shiori.

Shiori: ...

Zetsu: Questions, please.

**(Okay, this I have to admit was too funny! XD)  
Questions for all of the Akatsuki members... DO YOU ALL HAVE SOME KIND OF ISSUES?!**

Question for Kisame: Seriously, did you live in water for that long?

Question for Hidan: Why in the hell do you want to keep up with those rituals? I mean seriously, you can kill people by attempting to kill yourself, and you're a freaking IMMORRTAL, why does Jashin need so much faith?! I'M A FREAKING ATHEIST SO DIE! -Activated his right arm, poking his scythe and sword thingy, turning them into dust.- You're next! D:

Question for Itachi: If you're not a fan of weasels... Then ARE you a weasel in disguise?

Question for Deidara: Try making something funny to kill Karin with!

Question for Kakuzu: WHERE THE HELL IS MY 20,0?! Or Zen... Whatever currency is used here. YOU OWE ME! -Pulled out his sword.- YOU BETTER PAY ME BACK!

Question for Sasuke: Are you a gay? Because 'uke' means gay...

Question for Tobi: TRY BEING A BAD BOY ONCE, EH?!

Question for Zetsu: Why the hell do you seem like you're talking to yourself? And why do you look like a freaky plant?

Finally, Question for Pein: Are you really a god? If so, then you're not real since I'm an Atheist! -Laugh.-

**From Kira Doragon Alchemic Exorcist**

Kisame: I'm a fish. what do you expect?

Hidan: my rituals are sacred. You mortal can't even understand about Jashin and his rituals.

Itachi: For the last -censored- time, I'm not weasel.

Dei Dara: I'm still working on the weapons!

Kakuzu: I don't owe you -censored-.

Sasuke: I'm not gay. god...

Kisame: what happened to Orochimaru?

Sasuke: IDK...

Tobi: Tobi will remain a GOOD boy!

Zetsu: I have the Venus fly trap, so basically, I don't only talk to myself.

Shiori: okay... Pein-sama?

Pein: ...

Karin: Hi!

Shiori: For the love of god, Leave!!

Karin: NO!! I WANT TO SEE SASUKE-KUN!!

Shiori: -CENSORED- I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU YELL AT ME AGAIN!!

Karin: really? I JUST DID!!

-seven hours later-

Itachi: ... wow Shiori

-Shiori stares at Itachi covered in blood-

Shiori: I also forgot to mention.. if someone really gets on my nerves, I WILL kill them.

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: Thanks Shiori.

Shiori: for what?

Sasuke: Making her leave for good. She was so damn annoying...

Shiori: yeah, your welcome. I'm going to take a shower. Pein your in charge of the questions.

-"poofs" away-

Pein: Questions.

**Poor Kisame. He and Tobi are the only ones who get glomped. SHOW THE OTHER MEMBERS SOME LOVE TOO!! Now for questions.  
Zetsu: How come you look like an Oreo and a venusflytrap got mixed together?  
Tobi: WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!(glomps and gives ten thousand cookies)  
Sasuke: Why do I hate you? There's no wrong answer, except no answer.(chases after with a butter knife)  
Well, BYE!! : ) From Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku.**

Zetsu: ...

Tobi: YAY!! MORE COOKIES!!

Sasuke: I don't care if you hate me. And what's a butter knife going to do?

-Shiori comes back-

Shiori: -sighs in relief- that's better.

Sasori: That was quick.

Shiori: yeah... it was. I see Tobi has more cookies.

Sasori: yeah... more cookies for him.

Ok, when I finish this story, I'm going to write another. Please give me some ideas on what to write next.

Please leave a comment! : )


	9. Hidan's rebellion

**I don't own naruto characters still I own Shiori Ikatashi**

Shiori: Wow...

Itachi: what?

Shiori: Last chapter was pretty interesting.

Itachi: I agree.

Shiori: more questions have came in than ever.

**Sasuke: Why do you have act so dramatic, and obnoxious? Draws a mustache on Sasuke with permanent marker  
Tobi: Who really is Tobi? Is Tobi actually Uchiha Madara?  
Kisame: So you have to be in water half of your life to be blue? Does that mean you escaped from Sea World?  
Itachi: Will you help me torture Sasuke?  
Deidara: If a tree blew up in a forest and nobody was around, would it be heard?  
Shiori: Why are you trying to get Hidan to yell at you, could it be you like him? Sly fox grin  
Hidan: All I have ask is can you autograph this photo of you so I can sell it on E-bay?  
Kakuzu: Were you the one who took my money from my wallet? shifty eyes  
Zetsu: you owe me 100bucks for eating my dog now hand it over! Please?  
Shiori: Why are you trying to get Hidan's attention could it be you like him? Sly fox grin  
Pein-sama: How did all of you guys get captured by her in the first place? Aren't you guys S-ranked criminals? --  
takes pictures Well see ya I'm going to go sell these pictures on E-bay, Including Sasukes picture -evil laugh insert here- **

Sasuke: I'm not dramatic or obnoxious. I just happen to have a lot of fan girls that's all.

Tobi: -eats cookies-

Kisame: Yes, I escaped. I was always treated like a mutant, or an "extraordinary" sea creature.

Shiori: Don't you miss your friends? (if you had any)

Kisame: Yeah, I e-mail them everyday.

Shiori: ...

Itachi: I have no intention of torturing my foolish little brother.

Dei Dara: ummm... yes because even though no one is there, it still makes a sound.

Shiori: I don't like Hidan. But I'm not telling you who I like.

Hidan: Where did you get that photo?! Kakuzu!!

Kakuzu: I probably did.

Zetsu: Was that your dog? I knew someone was looking for it!

Shiori: As I said two seconds ago, I don't like Hidan, and I'm not telling you who I like.

Pein: Shiori didn't capture us. We're doing her a favor.

Shiori: and I really appreciate it! )

Pein: ok...

Shiori: more questions!

**To all including Shiori and anyone that pops in: DO YOU LIKE  
WAFFLES? -gets hit with a kunai by Hidan- BASTARD I JUST WANTED  
TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED WAFFLES TT -is clutching arm-**

**from Plumalchemyst**

Shiori: Hidan!! you bastard why did you do that?!

Hidan: she was being stupid!

Shiori: Still, she is a guest!! Therefore you are not supposed to hurt her!! Sorry Plumalchemyst, I'll heal you.

Hidan: wuss...

Shiori: STFU HIDAN!!

Hidan: NO!!

Pein: next question.

**teehee Kisame is so awesome. its me again.  
Kisame, yay! thank you so much! -refrains from clomping- sorry I'm a little fan girlish. Don't say anything!  
Kakuzu, your cool. In a deranged way. take off your mask, you look like a ho with it on. Right, Hida-kun?  
hida-kun, your haught and cute and adorable!... not half as cute as kabuto, but cute.  
Kisame, you and kabu-kun are my favourite peopleziz. you two are so fricking awesomely cool! love ya!**

**from kabuto.is.sexy.and.cute**

Kisame: ok...

Kakuzu: My mask stays with me.

Shiori: -sighs- you're good to go, Plumalchemyst.

Plumalchemyst: Thank you Shiori. See ya!

Shiori: -slaps Hidan (again)

Hidan: WTF?!

Shiori: That's for throwing a kunai at her!!

Hidan: WTF?! She deserved it!

Shiori: No she didn't! No matter how stupid the questions are, You should NEVER injure the guest!!

Hidan: Oh well! She's healed now isn't she?!

Shiori: still, I don't want you to injure the guests!! Like I said before, THEY'RE GUESTS NOT ROGUE NINJAS!!

Hidan: STOP -censored- YELLING IN MY -CENSORED- EAR DAMN IT!!

Sasori: Shiori-chan, calm down...

Shiori: ...

Shiori: I hate a lot people... -gives an evil stare to Hidan-

**Please leave a comment! )**


	10. Questions and Feelings

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori-chan! **

Shiori: -sighs softly-

Itachi: what's wrong?

Shiori: nothing! -looks away blushing-

Itachi: something's wrong.

Shiori: No, there isn't. oh look, questions!!

Itachi: _That was a smart move..._

**OMG XD**

Question for Shiori: Are you a killer/ninja she-witch? Because now you're kinda scaring me.. -Laugh.- Oh, and where's Sasori? He owes me a puppet! DX

Question for Hidan: Guess what? I don't give a damn! -Shot him a bunch of times with 50 Caliber Sniper Rifles.- HA! TRY SURVIVING THAT, -Censor-!!

Question for Pein: Answer now, or you get shot too -Evil glare.-

Question for Itachi: FINE! But can you at least transform into a weasel? And is a weasel your true, ultimate, final, super, totally, awesome, gay transformation?

Question for Sasuke: Okay, if you're not gay, then how come so many people paired you up with him? And why did they show me a manga about you getting your raped by Orichimaru, and LIKING it.

Question for Deidara: Deidara, you rock, can you give me a hug? -Pout, opening arms for a hug.-

Question for myself: Why am I asking so many random questions?! I frankly don't know now .-.

Question for Konan: Can you make me a paper gun?

Question for Zetsu: Do you make your own food then? If so, squeeze me out some, I'm hungry here! -Bite Zetsu's head.-

Question for Kisame: Do you think you'd taste good as a fried fish? -Took out a flamethrower to use on him.-

Question for Sasori: When are you going to make that damn puppet for me?

Question for Kakuzu: YES YOU DO! YOU PLAYED POKER WITH ME AND LOST SO MANY TIMES, I SHOULD BE CALLING YOU TSUNADE!

That is all, and have a nice day Shiori! -Threw flowers at the people he didn't torture.-

Shiori: I'm not a witch. kay? I'm just a blood-thristy killer ninja. I have my violent moments. Despite that, I'm pretty much, a girl

who can do almost anything! And I mean anything.

Hidan: I'M IMMORTAL!!

Pein: Yes, I am a God. Wether you like it or not.

Itachi: I can but I won't. Weasels don't have a gay transformation.

Sasuke: LIES!!

Dei Dara: Sure... -gives hug-

Konan: a paper gun? No problem.

Zetsu: I;m a cannibal. I eat people. And stop biting my head.

Kisame: I never ate fish in my life, so I wouldn't know how it tastes.

Sasori: I'll make you a puppet but you need a dead body.

Kakuzu: I have no idea what you're talking about. -shifty eyes-

Shiori: okay... ummm...

Pein: Is Karin still alive?

Shiori: idk

Pein: shouldn't you know?

Shiori: yeah, but I didn't bother to see if she was alive.

Pein: ...

Shiori: more questions!!

**I wasn't mentioned. T.T Oh well, onto the questions!  
Everybody: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? Cuz I like waffles! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? Cuz I like pancakes! DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST? Cuz I like french toast!(shoves mouthful of waffles down Sasuke's throat) BYE!! : ) from Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

Akatsuki: uhhhh... yeah.

Sasuke: -muffled talking-

Shiori: Sasuke! -Kicks him-

Sasuke: -gasping-

Shiori: are you ok?

Sasuke: fine. -coughs-

Shiori: -pats back-

Sasuke: thanks.

Shiori: welcome.

Itachi: You still have to answer my question.

Shiori: I uhhh...

Sorry my chapter was so short! next one will be longer!

Please leave a comment! )


	11. The Surprising Question

I don't own naruto.

I do own Shiori

Shiori: -thinking-

Hidan: I'm bored!!

Shiori: shut up!

Hidan: no!! Give me somethimg to do!

Shiori: okay... go fall in a ditch.

Hidan: no!!

Shiori: you're immortal, you can do it.

Hidan: yeah but I don't want to.

Shiori: whatever.

Sasori: Questions please!

**Sasori: -Hand him dead body.- Now?**

Deidara: YAY! Want a cookie?! -Give him a box of cookies.-

Tobi: Have you ever killed people while acting like a good boy?

Pein: I don't like it, but give me a high 5 man, I'm a god too XD -Move to high 5 Pein.-

Konan: YAY! Thank you! Take your time!

Shiori: Wait, by anything... Does that mean you can make babies without the need of the certain ways?! -Gasp.-

Kakuzu: -Still glaring, gun pointed at him and Hidan.-

Hidan: -Shot a bunch of more bullets at him, destroying his whole body since 50 Calibers were that powerful.-

Zetsu: -Still eating his head.-

Kisame: Then I'll taste test you then! -Try to fry him with a flamethrower AND a flaming chainsaw.-

Sasuke: Hey, do you have a fan? It's too hot in here...

Karin: -Poke her dead body that somehow ended up in the room.- Hey, she's still here... Can I kill her?

Well, those are all my questions. -Tackle everyone, and then stab Karin's body with a needle that has oil on it, lighting a match- CAN I?! PLEASE?! **from Kira Doragon Alchemic Exorist**

Sasori: Fine, I'll make you a puppet.

Dei Dara: -gives cookies to tobi- Sorry, I don't like cookies.

Pein: ...

Konan: ok...

Shiori: O.O uhhh... no. It's not possible. For me anyway.

Kakuzu: Stop glaring. I'll give you 10.

Hidan: -censored- you!!

Kisame: -runs-

Sasuke: no.

Shiori: go ahead and kill her. I thought she was dead. But you need the body for the puppet remember?

Kakuzu: Where did my 30,000,000 yen go?

Hidan: -buries the money somewhere- Maybe he'll shut up now.

Kakuzu: Hidan, if you weren't immortal, I would've killed you by now.

Hidan: Like you can pull it off, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: I said IF you weren't immortal. idiot...

Hidan: STFU

Shiori: why don't you both shut up?

Hidan: why don't you?!

Shiori: STFU

Hidan: NO!!

Shiori: NOW!!

Hidan: NO!!

Tobi: I LOVE YELLING!!

Everyone: ...

Tobi: I like it when somebody yells. It's fun to yell back at them.

Shiori: Tobi. be a good boy and finish eating your cookies.

Tobi: Kay!! -goes to cookie pile-

Shiori: ...

Itachi: Shiori, you seriously need to answer my question.

Shiori: uhhh...

Itachi: come on, tell me...

Shiori: ...

**Please leave a comment! ) **


	12. Confessions of love pt 1

I don't own naruto.

I do own Shiori.

Itachi: Shiori...

Shiori: hmmm?

Itachi: you still didn't answer my question.

Shiori: ...

Itachi: there's something you're not telling me.

Shiori: no there isn't.

Itachi: yes, there is.

Shiori: no there isn't

Itachi: Yes, there is.

Shiori: Oh, look! Questions!

**Questions!**

Itachi: Do you have some 'interest' in Shiori?

Shiori: Hm, if you could do anything right now, what would it be?

Sasori: YAY! Take your time on it! Oh and, why did you make yourself a puppet? How are you supposed to have a wife and kids if you don't even have a thing down there! o.o

Kisame: GET BACK HERE! Would you like to be stir-fried, or well done?! -Keep chasing with flaming chainsaw and flamethrower.-

Tobi: Want more cookies? I own a freaking mansion full of them. -Hand him key to mansion full of cookies, and even the mansion was MADE of cookies.-

Deidara: Do you have a secret love/lover?! o:

Zetsu: Can I cook you with Kisame and eat you both? -Drooling out of hunger.-

-Killed Karin and handed her dead body to Sasori.-

Sasuke: Do YOU have any secret loves, or are you just some power hungry bastard? -Look around, noticing that Hidan was now only a head.-

To all: ANYONE WANNA PLAY SOCCER?! -Kick Hidan's head around.-

Kakuzu: I guess I'll take that... When are you going to give me the rest of the money though? And the kitty cat you promised me too! T.T You promised me while you were drunk and wrote it down on your right arm as proof!

That is all, have a good night... or day... Whatever it is right now XD

Itachi: ...

Shiori: what do you mean by anything?

Sasori: I made myself a puppet so I could live longer. Besides, You don't even know about that!

Kisame: NEVER!!

Tobi: YAY!! MORE COOKIES!!

Dei Dara: no.

Zetsu: No, Can I cook you and eat you?

Sasuke: I'm not telling you about my personal life.

Shiori: I'll play soccer!! -kicks Hidan's head.

Hidan: -Censored- YOU ALL!!

Kakuzu: 10 is all I'm giving. Everything else is too expensive.

-2 hours later-

Shiori: I'm tired...

Itachi: good, now you can answer my question.

Shiori: ...

Itachi: Shiori...

Shiori: -zones out-

Itachi: Shiori!

Shiori: huh?

Itachi: answer my question.

Shiori: ...

Itachi: let me rephrase it. Do you like me?

Shiori: -looks away blushing 10 shades of red-

Itachi: do you?

Shiori: -faints-

Itachi: ...

-2 hours later-

Shiori: -wakes up-

Konan: are you okay Shiori-chan?

Shiori: I'm fine.. now.

Konan: what happened?

Shiori: stuttering: w-w-well ummm...

Konan: tell me after the questions.

Shiori: Kay.

**Question time!  
Shiori: WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ITACHI'S QUESTION?!  
Itachi: WHY ARE YOU SO NOSY ABOUT SHIORI?!  
Tobi: MORE COOKIES FOR YOU!!(gives you giant cookie in shape of Tobi)  
Zetsu: How come your not edible?  
Sasuke: Are you either a chicken, duck, or cockatoo? Cuz your hair looks like all three.  
Pein: I'm giving you random love. SINCE NO ONE ELSE WILL!(gives you cookie)  
BYE! : ) from Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

Shiori: uhhhh...

Itachi: ...

Tobi: YAY!!

Zetsu: because, I eat people. I'll probably eat anybody before they can eat me

Sasuke: Shut up about my hair!!

Pein: ...

Konan: what were you going to tell me?

Shiori: -whispers in Konan's ear-

Konan: oh. why don't you just-

Shiori: no!

Konan: he'll find out sooner or later you know.

Shiori: yeah, I know

**...**

**please leave a comment.**


	13. Confessions of love pt 2

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Shiori: ...

Hidan: Hey! I'm still bored!

Shiori: Go fall in a -censored- damn ditch, if you're so bored!!

Hidan: I told you I don't want to!!

Shiori: oh well!! Then I can't help you!!

Hidan: I didn't ask you to help me -censored-!!

Shiori: STFU

Sasori: Questions please.

**MORE QUESTIONS!!  
Sasuke: NO I WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR HAIR!! NOW ANSWER MY GOD (censored) QUESTION!!  
Shiori: What were you about to say to Konan? ANSWER ME!!  
Konan: What did Shiori tell you?  
Kakuzu: If you had three dollars at the beginning of the week, and added a dollar a day until the end of the month, what would you buy with the money?  
Tobi: Do you like people giving you cookies?(gives you Texas sized cookie)  
Hidan: No one shows you love. SO HERE'S A COOKIE!(gives him Jashin shaped cookie) BYE!! : ) from Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

Sasuke: NO!! I WON'T ANSWER YOUR -CENSORED- DAMN QUESTION!!

Shiori: None of your buisness.

Konan: Sorry Can't tell you.

Kakuzu: I would buy new mask for Hidan's ugly face.

Hidan: I don't ave an ugly face compared to you!!

Kakuzu: Yeah you do. You're too -censored- self contented.

Hidan: No I'm not!!

Kakuzu: If you're not, why do you stand in the mirror for 2 hours admiring yourself.

Hidan: Because I'm hot!

Shiori: WHATEVER!!

Hidan: STFU I didn't ask for your opinion -censored-!!

Shiori: OH WELL!! MAYBE I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING!!

Hidan: STFU

Shiori: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FOR A COME BACK? YOU'RE PATHETIC!!

-30 minutes later-

Itachi: Shiori You still haven't answered my question.

Shiori: I uhhh... forgot. I... was busy.

Itachi: _yeah right..._

Shiori: and... I...uhhh...got to go.

Itachi: -pulls Shiori back-

Itachi: where?

Shiori: anywhere but here.

Itachi: why not here?

Shiori: ummmm... I got to pick up something... from my house!

Itachi: ok...

Konan: I'll come with you. I left my origami paper at your house.

-Shiori and Konan left-

Pein: something is a liitle off about Shiori.

Itachi: She's stuttering in her sentences when she talks to me. Something's going on.

Tobi: YAY!!

Hidan: I don't eat cookies. But I'll save it for later.

Pein: Tobi, you need to stop eating cookies.

Tobi: No.

Pein: ...

-at Shori's house-

Konan: you have to tell him!!

Shiori: I know, but I'm nervous!

Konan: Come on Shiori, I know you're in love with him, you've known him your whole life! And you choose now to become nervous?!

Shiori: ...

Konan: When will you tell him?

Shiori: next chapter... If I don't faint again...

**... **

**Please leave a comment. **


	14. Confessions of love pt 3

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Shiori: why don't we take a vacation?

Itachi: to where?

Shiori: the beach! ^_^

Itachi: sounds like a nice place to go.

Shiori: everyone can go! (except Hidan)

Hidan: WHY THE -CENSORED- CAN'T I GO?!

Shiori: because, I don't want you to.

Hidan: -censored-!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: whatever.

Zetsu: Questions please.

**Questions, questions, questions.  
Sasuke: ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION, OR I WILL NEUTER YOU WITH A PAIR OF SAFETY SCISSORS!  
Hidan: Do you like Shiori?  
Kakuzu: How much money do you have?  
Pein: Why'd you create Akatsuki?  
Tobi: MORE COOKIES FOR MY FAVORITE PERSON!!  
Zetsu: Here's an Oreo, since you look like one.  
Well, BYE!! : ) AND YOU BETTER ANSWER MY QUESTION DUCK-BUTT!!**

Sasuke: NO!!!! I'M TOO FAST FOR YOU!!!!! -runs-

Hidan: me? like her? Like that would happen in a million years.

Kakuzu: my money doesn't concern you.

Pein: ...

Tobi: YAY!!!!! cookies!

Zetsu: thanks?

Sasuke: I'M NOT A DUCK BUTT!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: I know you're not! ^_____^

Shiori: Why are you here?

Orochimaru: Aren't I going to the beach?

Shiori: no, you're staying here with Hidan.

Orochimaru: But isn't it like a group trip?

Shiori: Yeah, but I don't want you two to go.

Orochimaru: Why not me?

Shiori: because, I don't want people to be around you.

Orochimaru: awww.... : (

Shiori: Hidan's not going either.

Hidan: and why the hell not?

Shiori: You're annoying. And I'm pretty sure Kakuzu will be pleased with the fact you're not going.

Hidan: God... I hate women....

Shiori: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Hidan: YOU HEARD ME I HATE WOMEN!!!!!

Shiori: No wonder you're still single.

Hidan: Shut up.

Pein: next question.

**Shiori: Oh for the love of crap, just tell him!**

Itachi: Why don't you just do something about it then?

Sasori: -Stole his cloak and ran off with it.-

Zetsu: Sorry, I prefer to eat, not be the eaten! -Cooked him with Kisame.-

Pein: Oi, other god person, -Threw him a bunch of cookies and tackle him.- HA! A GOD HAS FALLEN! -Laughter.-

Hidan: Hey, do you think your head would be a good basketball? -Yanked it off and played basketball using his head with all the other Akatsuki.-

Deidara: Hmm, would you blow someone up with a exploding iPod?

Kisame: I already decided for you! I'll make you well done with a side of Zetsu salad!

Orochimaru: Are you a gay? o.o

Sasuke: Are you ever going to stop looking like an emo brat?

Juugo (Whatever it's spelled as): How would you prefer being killed, stabbed, or tortured like hell?

Myself: Will I ever stop asking questions? XD

From, Kira Doragon. THIS IS TOO FUN! XD

Shiori: ...

Itachi: Shiori...

Shiori: hmm?

Itachi: you still didn't answer my question. Do you like me?

Shiori: I....uhhhhh.....

Itachi: -stares-

Shiori: -blushes light pink- yes... I do...

Itachi: why are you so nervous?

Shiori: It's just that, I've known you my whole life. We were friends and I didn't want to mess that up, I mean I knew I could trust you, but-

-Itachi hugs Shiori-

Itachi: It's fine. You don't have to be so nervous.

Shiori: ... -blushes lightly-

Konan: that's so sweet. They'll need a moment alone. Next.

Sasori: WTF?! WHAT'S WITH EVERYBODY STEALING MY CLOAK?!

Zetsu: WHy don't we spilt Kisame and eat _him?_

Pein: -gets up and walks away-

Hidan: -CENSORED- YOU ALL!!!! GIVE ME MY HEA BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: I would....

Kisame: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! -runs-

Orochimaru: Yes, I am. I'm with Kabuto.

Jugo: I' rather be tortured like hell.

Sasuke: I"M NOT EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: oh, and I forgot to mention, the people that ARE going to the beach, they need to pack for at least 2 weeks.

Sasori: What beach are we going to?

Shiori: we're going to a beach that has a resort area. Plus we will be answering questions there.

Dei Dara: but what about Hidan an Orochimaru?

Shiori: we'll send the questions to them!

Pein: ok... umm... can we get going now?

Shiori: sure....

**...**

**Please leave a comment!**


	15. The Origin

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

-At the beach/resort-

Konan: It's so relaxing here.

Shiori: I go here every weekend at night because it's so beautiful.

Sasori: We just got some questions!

**Time for the daily dose of vitamin questions.  
Sasuke: MY NINJA BUNNIES SHALL CATCH YOU AND THEN NEUTER YOU!! Also, can I call you cockatoo if you don't wanna be called duck-butt?  
Shiori: CAN I COME WITH YOU?! PLEASE? I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD GIRL!!  
Tobi: I LOVE YOU!!(glomps and gives giant ninja bunny shaped cookie)  
Kakuzu: Can you do my math homework for me?  
Pein: If you're god, then what do I call you followers?  
Orochimaru: I GIVE YOU MY SYMPATHY! And a cookie.  
BYE!! : ) ATTACK THE COCKATOO MY NINJA BUNNIES!!**

Sasuke: ninja bunnies? so childish...

Shiori: sure!

Tobi: MORE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: If it involves money, I'll do it.

Orochimaru: Hi! I'm on tv! Yay! cookies!

Pein: ...

Sasuke: seriously ninja bunnies?

Sasori: ummm... Shiori?

Shiori: yeah?

Sasori: I'm going in the water, can you get the paramedics for me?

Shiori: sure?

Sasori: thanks!

Shiori: weird...

Konan: I know. But you have to learn how to get used to it.

Shiori: yeah that is true.

Konan: I see Kisame is with his friends now.

-Shiori and Konan laugh-

Pein: There are more questions.

**i have some questions! its akane, by the way. changed my penname lol.  
kisame, i'll kill anyone who touches you! that means...  
zetsu, can i kill you? Wait, i'll answer that. HELL YEAH!**

orochimaru, can you tel kabuto he's sexy and tell him its from me?  
itachi,... kiss shiori!  
sasori... -runs up and rips off his arms- there. come get them from me!  
deidara, your cool. I dare you to wear a bikini at the beach, and don't tell anyone you aren't a girl. let peole hit on you.  
kakuzu, i'll give you 200 ryou if you kiss my friend, hanako.  
that's all!

Kisame: crazy fan girl...

Akane: WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!!!!!

Kisame: nothing!

Akane: That's what I thought.

Zetsu: I'll eat you if you try to kill me.

Orochimaru: Yeah sure. But he's MINE!!!!!!

Itachi: ...

Sasori: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: deal! -kisses hanako-

Shiori: wow.....

Konan: I'm surprised he actually done that, And for money too.

-Shiori and Konan laughs-

Tobi: Yay cookies!

Shiori: Did you pack clothes?

Tobi: No, because I didn't have enough room for all the cookies.

Konan: what are you going to wear then?

Tobi: I'll ask if Dei Dara can give me some of his clothes.

Dei Dara: THE HELL YOU ARE!!!!!!

Sasori: Questions!

Shiori: ...

**To all: Do you hate me? XD**

Sasori: Fine -Gave him a different cloak.- HOW ABOUT THAT ONE?! XD

Shiori: Then why not ask him out for dinner in the middle of the vacation? .-.

Itachi: So, what're you going to do now that you know Shiori likes you?! =D

Zetsu: Sounds like a good plan... LETS DO THAT! -Chase after Kisame with a 50 Caliber Flamethrower, and a Charizard for the hell of it.-

Kisame: Do you prefer being eaten for lunch or for dinner?!

Pein: Aw come on! Why can't we be friends?! D=

Konan: Why don't you admit how you TRULY feel for a certain person around here? I won't be mentioning any names... -CoughPeinCough.-

Orochimaru: Uh, how's that going for ya..?

Hidan: WANT ME TO STAY HERE?! =D

Jugo: Did you hate Karin?

Suigetsu: WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASSIST ME FOR A MASSACRE?! =D

Sasuke: Uh... WAIT! YOU ARE EMO! YOU STABBED YORUSELF BACK IN THE FOREST OF DEATH! AND YOU WERE CUTTING YOURSELF IN A NARUxSASU FIC I WAS READING!

That is all for the chapter =D

Everyone: no.

Shiori: ... -blushes lightly and looks down-

Itachi: we already have plans.

Zetsu: -chases Kisame-

Kisame: YOU'LL NEVER EAT ME, OR TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!! -RUNS-

Pein: ...

Konan: shut up. I don't share my feelings with anybody other than Shiori.

Orochimaru: Pretty good.

Jugo: She was annoying, and a slut.

Suigetsu: Sure!!!

Sasuke: LIES!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Shiori-chan?

Shiori: hmm?

Itachi: I nee to talk to you alone.

Shiori: okay. See ya Konan!

-walks into a room-

-Itachi kisses Shiori-

Shiori: -blushes and kisses back-

Itachi: I love you. I thought that you should know that.**....**

**Please leave a comment!**

Shiori: I love you too...


	16. Konan and Shiori's social life

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Konan: Pein, have you seen Shiori?

Pein: no.

Konan: I wonder what happened.

Itachi: she just got up from a nap.

Konan: from what?

Itachi: You already forgot she went surfing earlier today?

Konan: oh.

Shiori: Hi

Konan: Hi Shiori!

Shiori: what's up?

Konan: nothing really.

Sasori: Questions!

**Questions!  
Itachi: What would you do if you had a Death Note?!  
Kisame: If you held your breath, what color would you turn?  
Sasori: I want to know if your head is edible! :D  
Deidara: How did you get the mouths on your hands and chest? I want to make clay bombs too!  
Pein: If you were out in a thunderstorm, would your piercings act like lightning rods?  
Konan: Edward Elric or Edward Cullen?  
Hidan: If we removed your brain from your body, wouldn't that be kinda like killing you?  
Kakuzu: Have you ever... taken a bath in money?!  
Zetsu: Do you argue with yourself a lot?  
Tobi: You're awesome, but I'm all out of cookies... Do you want pudding instead?!  
Shiori: Will these questions be answered this time, or will I be ignored AGAIN?! -grabs sledgehammer-**

Itachi: I would give it to someone else.

Kisame: purple?

Sasori: MY HEAD IS NOT EDIBLE!

Dei Dara: I was born like that!

Pein: ...

Konan: who?

Hidan: I'd still be alive.

Tobi: Tobi wants cookies!

Shiori: ...

Itachi: ok...

Shiori: uhhhh.... wow.

Konan: yeah...

Sasori: -muttering-

Tobi: Thanks Dei Dara for your clothes! ^ _^

Dei Dara: TOBI GIVE MY -CENSORED- DAMN CLOTHES BACK!!!!!!!!

Tobi: YAY!! I'm being chased!

Shiori: I have to go run some errands, I'll see you all tomorrow.

Itachi: I'll see you _later_.

Shiori: -smiles lightly-

-Shiori leaves-

Zetsu: Questions.

-Catches Kisame.-

**Zetsu: Okay, how should we cook him then? Or should we just eat him the way he is? -Has an innocent look hiding his murderous intentions.-**

Hidan: -Threw his head into a basket.-

Kakuzu: Can I get my payment now?

Itachi: Should I just leave you and Shiori alone for the next few chapters? XD

Sasori: -Yawn.- Is the puppet done?

Konan: Sure you do

Zetsu: We should cook him. he'll taste better.

Hidan: -on tv- -CENSORED- YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: next week.

Itachi: yeah, for at least until chapter 20.

Konan: Only Shiori, and I talk about my feelings no one else.

Itachi: See ya.

Tobi: where are you going?

Itachi: to help Shiori with errands.

Tobi: then what?

Itachi: ...

Konan: Tobi, why don't you go eat cookies?

Tobi: KAY!!! -leaves-

-Itachi leaves-

Konan: I'm going to go find Pein. See ya!

**...**

**Please leave a comment.**


	17. The disturbing question

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori**

Tobi: Konan?

Konan: yes?

Tobi: where do babies come from?

Konan: O.O

Tobi: where?

Konan: You're not ready to konw that yet.

Tobi: why?

Konan: because... it's too.... You just can't know yet.

Tobi: why?

Pein: Tobi, stop asking questions.

Sasori: Questions.

**Here are more questions for ya!  
Shiori: Why do you ignore me sometimes? IS IT BECAUSE I'M VIOLENT?!(grabs baseball bat)  
Sasuke: I'm gonna assume that you like being called cockatoo. HI COCKATOO!!  
Tobi: It's okay, here's some cookies for ya! And a glass of milk!  
Itachi: Why'd your brother cross the road?(since his hair looks like a chicken)  
Zetsu: Can I call you oreo?  
Deidara: Will you sing Barbie Girl for me? PLEASE?! I'll give you some special clay if you do.  
Juugo: How can you NOT give cookies to the psyhcopath?(gives you many cookies) BYE!! : )**

Konan: Shiori and Itachi aren't here so I don't know what to tell you.

Sasuke: NO WAY!!!!!!

Tobi: YAY!!! MORE COOKIES!!!!!!

Dei Dara: HELL NO!!!!

Jugo: uhhhh.... thanks?

Tobi: Why is there a mystery about kids?

Everyone: O.O

Pein: Shut up Tobi.

Tobi: Kay!

Sasori: when is Shiori coming back?

Konan: Have you been paying attention?! She's not coming back until chapter 20!

Sasori: what? why?

Konan: she....has... to.... errands......

Sasori: ok....

Tobi: more questions

**me again!  
kisame, i'm sorry!i didn't mean to go crazy on you.  
Oh and,...  
orochimaru, if you and him ever break up, i'll be taking him. So he stays... yeah.  
hidan, you idiot. just felt like saying it. Idiot. -immitates kurenai- idiot.  
deidara: come on do my dare! you can punch people and tell them our a guy then blow them up if you want... i'll let you choose the swimsuit too lol there's a youtube video with you in a swimsuit.  
sasori, here's your arms back. i got dared by hanako to do that.  
oh, and kakuzu, here's your 200 ryou. enjoy!  
... konan, hi. jst felt like saying hi. your pretty cool.  
bye peopleziz!**

Kisame: ....

Orochimaru: Kabuto is MINE!!!!!!

Dei Dara: NO!!!!

Sasori: Yeah thank you!

Kakuzu: If I kiss her again can I have more money?

Konan: what's your problem with money?

Kakuzu: I'm trying to get enough money to buy a lawyer.

Konan: why?

Kakuzu: so I can get a restraining order against Hidan.

Konan: ok....

Kakuzu: ....

Konan: hi

**YAY!! I GET TO COME WITH YOU!!(grabs stuff and comes right away) Here's the questions.  
Sasuke: EVERYTHING SAID ABOUT YOU IS TRUE!! AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NINJA BUNNIES!! THEY SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!(alongside Tobi of course) NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!  
Tobi: You're just too awesome to not give cookies to.(gives more cookies)  
Sasori: Are you related to Pinocchio?  
Pein: Can I call you Pin?  
Konan: Do YOU call Pein Pin?  
Karin: LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!! HE BELONGS TO SAKURA! ATTACK NINJA BUNNIES!!(savage pink bunnies attack and kill her)  
Suigetsu: Because we all want to secretly give you a cookie while killing Sasuke.(gives giant cookie in shape of Samehada)  
BYE!! : )**

Sasuke: whatever. you can't do anything.

Tobi: YAY!!!!

Sasori: no! Why would I be related to that freak?!

Pein: no.

Konan: no, I only call him Pein.

Sasori: and pus Karin's already dead.

Suigetsu: uhhhh.... thanks?

Konan: I'm bored.

Tobi: I want to know where babies come from.

Konan: no.

Tobi: please?

Konan: no.

Tobi: awww....

**.... Please Leave a comment.**


	18. Shiori's reappearance

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Konan: I miss Shiori.

Pein: You never know she might come back sooner.

Konan: How do you know that?

Pein: Itachi told me.

Konan: when are they coming back?

Pein: After these set of questions.

**I'LL TELL TOBI WHERE BABIES COME FROM!! But first questions.  
Sasuke: READ THE LETTER!! It says that I'm coming with you. So guess what that means!(grabs weed whacker and whole army of savage pink bunnies) ATTACK CHICKEN **!!(chases after)  
Tobi: Here's a cookie. You'll need it for what I'm about to tell you.  
Sasori: Can I use you as fire wood in my bonfire?  
Deidara: Can you make me a sculpture which shall be used in many torturous ways to certain duck butt haired memebers?  
Konan: How small can you fold yourself?  
Pein: WHY NOT?!  
Naruto: BECAUSE I WANT TO SHOW HIM SOME COOKIE LOVE!! NOW DEAL WITH IT!!(gives him fox shaped cookie)  
BYE!! : ) Now, time to tell Tobi about where babies come from!(evil grin)**

Sasuke: -runs- DAMN YOU BUNNIES!!!!!!!!

Tobi: ok!

Sasori: HELL NO!!!!!

Dei Dara: Sure.

Konan: I can fold myself as small as a string.

Pein: ...

Shiori: Hi everybody!

Konan: Shiori!

Shiori: what's up?

Konan: I thought you weren't coming back until the 20th chapter.

Shiori: yeah I thought so too.

Konan: So what happened?

Shiori: -whispers to Konan-

Konan: OMG! -squeals-

Shiori: -laughs nervously-

Konan: Did it really happen?

Shiori: yeah, it did.

Sasori: questions!

**cool! it was hilarious.  
kisame, enough with the ...'s! you once went crazy uz of those!  
(lol read my story random akatsuki ooc msn convo its awesome)  
kakuzu, yes, i'll give you 700 ryou if you go into a closet with hanako.  
deidara, im sorry about the dares. again,like sasori, it was a dare to dare you and see your reaction in the fic. (hanako im gonna kill you for that!) anyways, your so awesome! ...can you blow up all the ugly people on the beach excluding the akatsuki?  
kisame, your awesome. no dots, please. an actual response, or i'll slap you sick.  
orochimaru, if you knew what kabuto was doing in another fic me and another girl are writing for fun, you'd cry. I'd love a vide of you crying, it'd be a world hit.  
hidan,... -kurenai face- idiot.  
i'm done**

Kakuzu: deal! -goes in closet-

Dei Dara: ok....

Orochimaru: -cries- Kabuto broke up with me!

Shiori: wow....

Itachi: things have changed a lot since we left.

Shiori: REALLY changed.

Konan: I was soo bored without you!

Shiori: you were?

Konan: Yes.

Shiori: You're sweet.

Konan: so tell me more about.....

Shiori: ok! I'll see you later Itachi-kun!

-Shiori kisses Itachi-

-Konan and Shiori leave-

Pein: uhhhh......

Itachi: I'm tired.

Pein: go get some rest. Don't be late for the party tonight.

Itachi: I won't.

-Itachi leaves-

Pein...

**...**

**PLease Leave a comment!**


	19. Itachi's annoyance

I don't own naruto.

I do own Shiori.

Konan: It's sooo much better when Hidan's not around.

Shiori: Yeah it's quieter.

Konan: Pein said we were having a party when it's dark. What's that about?

Shiori: I want to show everybody that's here how beautiful it is at night.

Konan: Oh. When does it start?

Shiori: At dawn. We watch the sunset.

Konan: Cool!

Shiori: Tobi!

Tobi: Yes Shiori-chan?

Shiori: How's your luck stealing Dei Dara's clothes?

Tobi: It's fun!

Dei Dara: GIVE MY -CENSORED- CLOTHES BACK TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!1111

Tobi: I have to go!

Dei Dara: Not with my clothes!!!!!!!! -chases Tobi-

Tobi: see ya Dei Dara sempai! -runs-

Sasori: we have more questions.

**Here's some more random questions for ya!  
Pein: GIVE ME AN ANSWER DAMN IT!!  
Konan: If you had a kid with Pein, and it got wet, would it either melt like paper or rust like metal?  
Deidara: Can I call you Mr. Barbie?  
Tobi: SORRY ABOUT POTENTIAL MENTAL SCARRING!! Here's a cookie.  
Sasuke:(chasing after with weed whacker) DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME AND MY BUNNIES!! Also, can I call you chicken?  
Deidara: YAY!! Can you make the sculpture look like me? Or at least Tobi? Either one will do.  
Kakuzu: Because he knows that he wants a free cookie.(gives money shaped cookie) BYE!! : )**

Pein: I refuse to answer you.

Konan: what?

Dei Dara: HELL NO!!! JUST BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE A GIRL, DOESN'T MEAN I AM ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: Yay! cookies!

Sasuke: -running- STFU!!!! BUNNIES ARE CHILDISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: Yeah.. Right after I get my clothes from TOBI!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: ...

Sasuke: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Konan: -sighs-

Shiori: what's wrong?

Konan: -whispers to Shiori-

Shiori: oh. Well.... You should try to.

Konan: You really think I should?

Shiori: Totally! = )

Konan: I'll try... later.

Shiori: That's fine... but before the party.

Konan: ok.

Sasori: Questions again....

**lol *evil laugh* just F.Y.I i'm the other girl XD anyway...  
all: If lee came by and started shouting YOUTH! what would you do?**

Konan: Is it sometime a pain in the rear 2 be the only girl in Akatsuki?

Oruchimaru, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Sasuke: just thought I'd say I HATE U ALL!

Sasuke: BE WITH HINATA OR DIE! (Banana nut muffin jutsu ready :D)

Shiori: nice job. so far u and weasel boy make a cute couple

XD Its all random because I'm random!

Everyone: we'd all KILL him.

Konan: Well... not really. Since Shiori's here, I really don't mind! = )

Sasuke: I'm already with Sakura, sorry.

Sakura: cha! HE'S MINE!!!!

Shiori: umm... -blushes lightly- thanks.

Sasori: damn... I'm never surfing again.

Shiori: why?

Sasori: one of Kisame's friends took my -censored- arm.

Shiori: can't you make another one?

Sasori: not without my other arm.

Shiori: ...

Sasori: last questions of the chapter!

**tentenperson is the other girl writing the other fic with me... lol!  
kisame, answer my damn questions! or i'll call you Dot. Yes, dot. or bobobo-bobo-bobo (lol i love anime refrences lol haha kisame is bobobobobobobo)  
kakuzu, off with the fricking mask for crying out loud! you hear me, you ho!  
orochimaru, that was classic you crying... lol haha i put kabuto in another fic with me and tentenperson... awesomeness, hey? and of course you disagree... -sighs-  
shiori, tentenperson is right. you and weasel do make an awesome couple! its so keeyoot!  
hidan, your... (i hate myself for saying this) awesome... ish.  
-glomps kisame, hidan, and tobi- im done!**

Kisame: no.

Kakuzu: my mask stays, -censored-.

Orochimaru: -cries- Shut up.

Shiori: once again thank you.

Hidan: -on tv- yeah! why can't you people glomp other akatsuki members for once?

Shiori: we like to see you suffer!

Hidan: STFU

Shiori: make me! = P oh, wait you can't!

Hidan: when you come back here, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!

Itachi: I won't allow that to happen, Hidan.

Hidan: What's up with you Itachi? You never liked her!

Itachi: I never told you. So you wouldn't know how I felt about her.

Hidan: How could you like this slut?

Shiori: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Hidan: YOU HEARD ME!! I CALLED YOU A SLUT!!!!

Shiori: I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Shiori, calm down.

Shiori: ...

Hidan: You're a wuss, Shiori.

Itachi: not as much as you are, Hidan. See ya. -turns off tv-

Itachi: Do want to come help with the party?

Shiori: sure,of course, you can come to Konan.

Konan: SWEET!

-all three left-

Zetsu: I'm bored, but that fued was pretty interesting.

**...**

**Please Leave a comment! = P**


	20. Shiori's anger

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Naruto.**

Shiori: Finally, it's night! = )

Tobi: what's so special about the night?

Shiori: The party is tonight!

Tobi: what party?

Shiori: -sighs- a party I'm hosting a party for you guys.

Tobi: Why?

Shiori: forget it you'll see.

Tobi: ok!

Sasori: Shiori there's a question for you.

Shiori: okay... what does it say?

**Shiori: Whoa, what were you and Itachi specifically doing while out on your**

**"errands"**

Shiori: -blushes 10 shades of red- ummm.... well..... uhhh..... exactly that. errands.

Konan: Hi! Shiori why are you blushing?

Sasori: she got a very interesting question today.

Konan: what was it?

-Sasori hands the note to Konan-

Konan: O.O

Konan: ...

Pein: Hey, what's up?

-Konan hands note to Pein-

Pein: ...

Sasori: more questions.

**awesomeness! cool lol.**

**orochimaru, your too freakin' soft! i wouldn' cry, i'd attempt to kill the**

**other person...**

**kisame, what's with you you idiot?! answer my -sensored- questions -sensored**

**sensored- you little... idiot! if you don't answer, i'll lock you in a room**

**with Hidan. Doing a ritual.**

**Tobi, -refrains- i can't glomp you now. its a rule coughstupidcough hanako**

**wanted me to follow for now.**

**... -screams- ZEBRAS! -in Pein's poor ear-**

**kk people im done. and just for the hell of it?**

**-glomps hidan- there. he doesn't get enough love. not that i love him or**

**anything -looks sick- ew**

Orochimaru: Shut up! -cries-

Kisame: Shut up.

Tobi: awwwww......

Pein: WTF?!

Hidan: -on tv- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: Lol

HIdan: shut up, -censored-

Shiori: WHY DON'T YOU?!

Hidan: SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR "LOVER" SAYS! I WILL KILLYOU!!!!!!

Itachi: and I will kill you before you get the chance to.

Hidan: LIKE YOU CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN ITACHI!

Itachi: I have my ways.

Hidan: As always you defend Shiori. Why?

Itachi: because, I love her. and unlike me I'm not self-centered like you are.

Hidan: I'm not self-centered!

Shiori: whatever.

Hidan: Shut up!

Shiori: make me!

-breaks the tv out of anger-

Shiori: I'm going to walk on shore.

-Shiori leaves-

Itachi: ...

**...**

**Please leave a comment! **


	21. Kisame's lazyness

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

**Sorry about the short chapter! I had to go to bed. enjoy! **

Shiori: Sorry about the tv.

Konan: It's cool. I know Hidan can be a pushover.

Shiori: -sighs- I wish he was dead.

Konan: don't we all?

Shiori: Orochimaru needs to be dead too.

Konan: yeah.

Shiori: he needs to stop harrassing Sasuke.

Konan: yeah, definitly.

-both shudder-

Sasori: we have questions.

**lol wonderful! (random crowd appears)  
Sasori: dude do me a favor and burn in this convinyet fire  
Zetsu: hi just hi and here a dead elephent -yawn-  
Tobi: -steals his cookies- your a bad boy!  
Sasuke: just thought I'd say get ur hair restyled -censored-  
(this 1's funny) -picks up cell- hello? neji can u get weirdy? thanks k say ur fav word -from cell- YOUTH!1**

Sasori: why?

Zetsu: thank you. -starts eating-

Konan: are you sure you can eat all of it?

Zetsu: yeah, I ate a lot more than this before.

Konan: oh.

Tobi: NO!!!! MY COOKIES!!!!!!!! -cries-

Sasuke: STFU about my hair, -censored-

Everyone: Lee, we will kill you when we come back. be sure of that.

Lee: -on the phone- YOUTH!

Everyone: ...

Sasori: Tobi...

Tobi: -crying- MY COOKIES!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!!!

Shiori: awww... Tobi, here's a cookie.

Tobi: COOKIES!!!!!!!! : D

Shiori: yeah enjoy that.

Tobi: Thank you Shiori-chan!

Shiori: welcome.

Sasori: more questions.

**Ah hey, first time reveiwing anyway...  
Pein: Why did you make one of those wacky bodies of yours look like Deidara?  
Orochimaru: WTF happened to you to make you the creepy freak you are today?  
Sasuke: *kicks in the face* that's for killing Itachi in the manga.**

Pein: That's how it came out to be.

Orochimaru: Kabuto broke up with me! -cries-

Sasuke: OWWW!!!!!!!!

Shiori: Hi there! Thanks for reviewing my story, NarutoKazuma1234!

Itachi: Hi, Shiori.

Shiori: Hi, Itachi-kun! : )

Itachi: what's up?

Shiori: nothing much.

Itachi: Have you seen Kisame? He left his Cloak.

Shiori: The last time I've seen him he was in the ocean with his friends.

Itachi: ... -walks to shore an throws the cloak-

Kisame: Thanks... Itachi!!!!

Itachi: ...

Sasori: oh, look, more questions!

**Uh, ouch. o.o So does that mean my question isn't going to get answered? -Laugh.-**

Hidan: Wanna go kill people for fun?!

Shiori: uhhhh.... I was just..... helping out with the party!

Itachi: thinking: what is she talking about?

Hidan: -on tv- sure! Let's start with Orochimaru!

Sasori: more questions!

**BAM! Okay, onto questions.  
Shiori: WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME AND MY VIOLENT REVIEWS?!  
Sasuke: The pink bunnies are on vacation. BUT I'VE GOT A LASER INSTEAD!!(begins firing laser at him) Can I call you Chicken man?  
Itachi: Why'd your brother cross the road? THIS QUESTION NEVER GOT ANSWERED!!  
Deidara: Are you SURE your not a girl?  
Tobi: I LOVE giving you cookies.(gives more cookies)  
Orochimaru: Who would you rather have. Duck butt or Kabuto?  
Everyone except Sasuke: COOKIES FOR ALL! BYE!! : )**

Shiori: too....violent.......

Sasuke: -runs- STUPID PINK BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: because he wanted to get away from Orochimaru.

Dei Dara: FOR THE LAST -CENSORED TIME!!!! I'M NOT A -CENSORED- GIRL!!!!!!!!

Tobi: YAY MY COOKIES COME BACK!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: I hate Kabuto! I love Sasuke-kun!

Everyone: great. cookies. thanks.

Shiori: Itachi and I are going to walk on shore. see ya!

Konan: see ya!

-Shiori an Itachi leave-

Konan: they're so cute together! : )

...

Please leave a comment! = )


	22. Boredness

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Shiori: -sketching-

Konan: now. I'm bored.

Shiori: well, go surfing.

Konan: I don't feel like it.

Shiori: -sighs- well, I can't help you then. Where's Pein?

Konan: How should I know?

Shiori: ...

Sasori: wow.... umm..... Questions.

**I'm back baby!  
Sasuke: So I can call you Chicken man? HI CHICKEN MAN! AND MY PINK BUNNIES OF DOOM ARE ON VACATION!! IT'S JUST YOU, ME, AND MY LAZER!(fires it at him)  
Deidara: Is my sculpture almost done?  
Tobi: HOW DARE SOMEONE STEAL YOUR COOKIES!! Here's some more!(gives truck load of cookies)  
Kisame: Are you part of the blue man group?  
Hidan:(appears with flat screen) Poor little you, no one likes you. Anyway, why do you cuss so much? IT'S NOT POLITE!!  
Sasori: Can you make me a puppet that I can use for my own evil purposes? I've got the dead body right here.(holds up body of Sakura) I got bored and I wanted to make Chicken man mad.  
Orochimaru: Why do you love Chicken man? HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE!! GO BACK TO THE MAN WHO'S NAME REMINDS ME OF THE POKEMON KABUTO!  
Shiori: Here's your cookies!!(gives many cookies) BYE! : )**

Sasuke: STOP CALLING ME NAMES!!!!!!! -runs to emo corner-

Dei Dara: It'll be done next chapter.

Tobi: -hides cookies- -secretly eats one-

Kisame: The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are not The Blue Men Society.

Konan: Lol!

Shiori: Lol!

Sasori: No. That body will not do, but I'll take it. Granny Chiyo!

Chiyo: Yes?

Sasori: Can you revive her?

Chiyo: sure...

-takes body away-

Orochimaru: NEVER!! Kabuto dumped me for a fangirl. My love belongs to Sasuke-kun!

Konan: wow.....

Shiori: ummm..... thanks?

Konan: that was funny.

Shiori: yes it was.

Sasori: more questions.

**ALRIGHT THEN! -Run over to Hidan, and assist him with killing Orochimaru.- How should we kill him?! For the faith of Jashin or just for the freaking hell of it?! XD**

**Kisame: What type of fish are you? o3o  
Zetsu: What kind of people do you prefer eating?  
Pein: Ever got ** off at your lackeys for their lack of competence sometimes?  
Itachi: Do you even HAVE a clue as to what she's talking about?  
Shiori: What party? If there is one... -Places out hand.- May I be invited so I can annoy other Akatsuki members?**

Hidan:-on tv- FOR THE FAITH OF JASHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisame: I'm obviously a shark!

Sasori: really? You don't look like it.

Kisame: The sharp teeth! The blue skin!

Sasori: Lots of fish have sharp teeth, and the blue skin!

Zetsu: I prefer to eat... anyone or anything.

Pein: ...

Itachi: Yeah, she told me.

Shiori: umm... sure?

Konan: Yeah, ummm.... really weird.

Shiori: I agree.

Sasori: me too.

Itachi: ...

Zetsu: -munching on a random ninja-

Shiori: ...

Zetsu: what?

Shiori: ...

Zetsu: I'm hungry!

Sasori: I need another leg.

Shiori: Kisame and his pals?

Sasori: yeah...

Shiori: ...

Sasori: more questions.

**-annialates pink bunnies- I HATE PINK!  
konan: i can do a little origami. e.g. swans and boxes.  
hidan: hello mortal... I AM THE ONLY IMMORTAL!  
tobi: i made homemade cookies for you!(they're choc chip!)  
deidara: i made you new clothes! i love exploding stuff!  
sasuke: you rock!  
itachi: you rock too! but not as much...  
orochimaru: you look like my best friend before her cup of morning coffee! she has pet snakes, and a white face!  
shiori: you are so like me!  
sasori: you can have woodchips instead of cookies!  
kisame: i don't eat sushi! it gives peeps tapeworms...  
pein: you are the coolest leader ever! wish my sensei was like you... my best friend has five peircings!  
zetzu: i grew my own venus flytrap! i love all the blood, and the way the fly tries to hopelessly escape!  
bye people!  
-kills all pink bunnies, laughs at dead karin, glomps sasuke!-**

Konan: That's pretty cool.

Hidan: -on tv- I'M THE ONE THAT'S IMMORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: Thanks!

Sasuke: Yeah, I know I'm aweesome.

Itachi: ... I really don't care what you think.

Orochimaru: ...

Shiori: How?

Sasori: I'm still a person. Not a complete puppet!

Kisame: FINALLY! Someone who doesn't eat fish!

Pein: ...

Zetsu: that's cool.

Sasuke: too.... much..... glomping!

Shiori: awww.... GET USED TO IT!!!

Konan: I'm going to go surfing. Want to come Shiori?

Shiori: sure!

-Konan and Shiori leave-

Sasuke: Shiori hurt my feelings. : (

**...**

**PLease leave a comment!**


	23. The Pattern

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Sasuke: Now I hate Shiori, next to Itachi of course.

Sasori: why?

Sasuke: she hurt my feelings.

Sasori: you know she's standing like a couple feet away right?

Sasuke: She's talking to my brother Itachi.

Sasori: doesn't mean she can't hear what we're saying.

Sasuke: So?

Sasori: questions to be answered.

**Haha poor stupid -censored- sasuke  
Sasori:DIE! (aims him with a military tank)  
Tobi: hi stupid!  
Kisame: I don't eat fish because I don't want Akane 2 kill me (unless my mother FORCES me 2 better not be in the house when that happens or say by-bye 2 ur ears)  
Oruchimaru: DIE SNAKE -censored-! ('nother military tank)**

Sasuke: Shut up! I'm sensitive.

Shiori: you are?! This is going to be fun!

Sasuke: -censored-! I shouldn't have said that!

Shiori: You have a bird's hair style.

Sasuke: SHUT UP!!!!!

Shiori: You lost your one true love....

Sasuke: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-runs to emo corner-

Shiori: Lol! what a wuss....

Sasori: What the -censored- did I do to you?!

Tobi: I'm not stupid!! -cries-

Kisame: FREEDOM OF THE FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!

Shiori: .... someone should really kill him.

Konan: I agree.

Sai: what's up?

Shiori: O.O

Konan: O.O

Shiori: what are you doing here?

Sai: I just wanted to say Hi.

Shiori: HI! Now Bye!

-sai leaves-

Konan: what the hell was that about?!

Shiori: I don't know.

Sasori: more questions.

**Sasuke: Can I call you Emo **?  
Orochimaru: Do you love Jiraya  
Konan: Do you like any member of akatsuki? coughPeincough  
Pein: Can I join akatsuki?  
Dei Dara: Do you like Sasori?  
Sasori: Do you like Dei Dara?  
Zetsu: Can I have piece of you so I can grow my own Zetsu?  
Tobi: Here are 1 Billion cookies for being a good boy  
Shiori: Can I come to your party?  
Itachi: Why did you kill your clan?  
Hidan: I'm looking for a new religion, can you teach me about Jashin?  
Kakuzu: You owe me 500,000 ryou on the Michigan/Michigan state game you bum!!**

Sasuke: stop making fun of me! -in emo corner-

Orochimaru: NO! I love Sasuke-kun! ^__^

Konan: ...

Pein: no.

Dei Dara: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: As if!

Zetsu: no.

Tobi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: ....

Itachi: if you read the 2nd chapter, it states that I didn't.

Hidan: -on tv- SURE!!!

Kakuzu: I don't owe you -censored-!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: .....

Kisame: I'm gonna turn on some music.

-turns on music, Paris Hilton playing-

everyone: O.O

Kisame: -turns off- Sorry..... that's for somerhing else.........

Sasori: wow.......

Konan: oh look more questions!

Sasori: hey! that's my line!

**LOL XD ok, just answer which of the two sounds better, it doesn't matter why.  
Pein: Red or orange?  
Konan: green or black?  
Sasori: Up or down?  
Deidara: Left or right?  
Kakazu: Yoai or Yuri?  
Hidan: swear or cuss?  
Itachi: Taijutsu or Kenjutsu(weapons)?  
Kisame: kill or murder?**

Pein: ....orange

Konan: green

Sasori: down

Dei Dara: left

Kakuzu: Yoai

Hidan: cuss!!

Itachi: Kenjutsu.

Kisame: both are the same thing.

Shiori: you had to ruin the pattern didn't you?!

Kisame: What?! It's not my fault that both mean the same thing!

Shiori: I know that.

Sasori: Never again....

Shiori: what?

Sasori: nothing.

Shiori: what?

Sasori: nothing!

Shiori: whatever.

Sasori: more questions.

**HOW DARE SOMEONE KILL MY PINK BUNNIES!! Fine, I'll use BLUE bunnies. Happy now? Good. HERE'S THE QUESTIONS!!  
Sasuke: You are not awesome. You're the most suckish person I've ever laid eyes on.(next Karin of course) YOU LEFT KONOHA FOR A (censored) PEDOPHILE!! AND NOW YOU WON'T COME BACK!! NOW DIE!!(comes out with doomsday device meant especially for Sasuke)And can I call you Duck Boy?  
Deidara: YAY!! THANKS DEIDARA!!(uses sculpture on Sasuke)  
Sasori: WHY WON'T HER BODY WORK?! YOU WANTED TO MAKE A PUPPET OUTTA HER!!  
Shiori: YAY!! YOU HURT SASUKE'S FEELINGS!!(gives you giant cookie)  
Tobi: More cookies for your cookie collection!  
Konan: Because your the best female member of Akatsuki!(gives origami cookie) BYE!! : )**

Sasuke: I am too awesome!

Dei Dara: ...

Sasori: she's basically a.....

Shiori: PLEASE don't finsh that sentence. And I don't need the cookies.

Tobi: YAY!!!!

Konan: Thanks! this is pretty cool!

Zetsu: ....

Shiori: ....

Konan: what?

Shiori: nothing!

**GLORY TO JASHIN! -Kill Orochimaru.-**

Shiori: FINALLY! He's dead.

**...**

**Please leave a comment!**


	24. Sanity

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Konan: I'm bored.

Shiori: Konan, do something useful!

Dei Dara: I'm bored too.

Shiori: Go fall in a ditch then!

Dei Dara: no!

Shiori: you said you were bored!

Dei Dara: That doesn't mean I want to fall in a ditch!

Shiori: make yourself useful, by standing outside.

Dei Dara: what good would that do?!

Shiori: You won't bother me.

Dei Dara: fine... -stands outside-

Shiori: he's an idiot...

Konan: I know right?!

Sasori: q-u-e-s-t-i-o-n-s

**Hi!  
My first impression of you was..I hate you (exept shiori)**

Sasori:Can i dare you?if yes then i dare you to marry Sakura!^^  
(image Sasori and Sakura have a cute little son named Saki^^)

Pein&konan: do you two ever wanted to have kids!?

Sasuke:GO TO HELL!!*chases sasuke around with a burning katana*

Kisame: Why the hell do you take a sword with you that looks like a tampon!?

Tobi: Tobi you don´t get cookies from me but i give you a HUGE lollipop

Shiori&Itachi: Again do you two ever wanted to have kids!?

Deidara: WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE INO!?

Hidan:Well why did you killed Asuma?

Kakuzu:you won a price! you get to be the second funniest Akatsuki member! *hands you over 50,0,0 ryo*

Zetsu:i like your split personalty^^

P.S i maked the dare up cause I´m probaly one of the biggest sasosaku fan

Shiori and Konan: -blushing 10 shades of red- O.O

Pein and Itachi: .....

Sasori: HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs and cries-

Kisame: O.O

Tobi: NO!!! Tobi, wants cookies.

Dei Dara: HOW THE -CENSORED- SHOULD I KNOW?!

Hidan: -on tv- because I wanted to!

Kakuzu: who is the funniest Akatsuki member?

Zetsu: thank you.

-1 hour later-

Sasori: ummmm..... Shiori? Konan?

Shiori and Konan: huh?

Sasori: are you okay?

Shiori: we're fine. We're still in shock.

Sasori: okay then... uhhh....

Shiori: ....

Konan: ....

Sasori: I will be leaving then....

-Sasori leaves-

Konan: Shiori-chan?

Shiori: yes?

Konan: I got to go. I'll see you later.

Shiori: ok.

-Konan leaves-

Shiori: -thinking while sitting on bed-

-30 minutes later-

Itachi: Shiori?

Shiori: -still thinking-

Itachi: Shiori!

Shiori: huh?!

Itachi: are you okay? You haven't been out of your room for at least an hour and thirty minutes.

Shiori: already?!

Itachi: yeah....

Shiori: I just had a headache. that's all.

Itachi: are you sure you're okay?

Shiori: -smiles lightly- I'm fine.

Sasori: Questions.

**lol  
Sasori: I hate you because I do plus your grandma is better then you (shipuuden)  
Sasuke: you killed NARUTO DIE! oops!! spoiler SORRY  
Tobi:Yes you are  
Kisame: only advantige of fish is that if i eat them my jair isn't absorbent thats why my hair sucks right now  
Pein: my friend wants to say to you: YOU KILLED GAARA DIE YOU -CENSORED!-  
o.o I didn't even know my frinds languege could be THAT colorfull pein run for your little life she's after you**

Sasori: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: You ruin everything.

Tobi: no I'm not! -cries-

Kisame: ....

Pein: .....whatever. I really don't care.

Sasuke: why does every one taunt me?!

-runs to emo corner-

Zetsu: wuss....

**...**

**Please leave a comment! = )**


	25. Hatred

**I don****'t own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

**Sorry it took so long! I had a fever and I as busy.**

Dei Dara: what good is it for me to stand outside?!

Shiori: So you won't be bored.

Dei Dara: I AM BORED!!!!

Shiori: Well too bad!

Tobi: Dei Dara sempai!

Dei Dara: what?!

Tobi: Your drawers are empty! ^_______^

Dei Dara: WTF?! GIVE MY CLOTHES BACK!!!!!!

Sasori: you take my job for saying questions.

Tobi: KAY!!!!!!

**-evil grin-  
Sasori: I only say the truth  
Sasuke: do i act like i care? Emo Brat  
Tobi: wimp  
Kisame: can you kill my mom? she made me have fish for lunch  
Pein: O.O your even stupider then you look if you don't run away from her  
Itachi: Hi I feel like saying hi**

Sasori: Damn you! She caught me off guard!

Shiori: wow....

Sasuke: -cries loudly-

Itachi: Shut up.

Sasuke: NO!!!!!! -runs to emo corner-

Itachi: wuss...

Shiori: weasel kun!

Itachi: hi.

Shiori: where were you?

Itachi: I'll tell you later.

Shiori: ok....

Tobi: I'm not a wimp! -cries-

Shiori: aww Tobi... cheer up! -gives cookie-

Tobi: Thank you, Shiori! You're the best! -eats cookie-

Shiori: ummm.... thanks?

Kisame: sure.

Pein: shut up. I can probably kill her.

Itachi: uhhhh.... Hi.

Tobi: hi!

Shiori: ....

Konan: -sighs-

Shiori: Hi Konan.

Konan: Hi Shiori...

Shiori: what's wrong?

Konan: nothing!

Shiori: Konan!

Konan: what?

Shiori: Oh come on!

Konan: I'll tell you later.

Shiori: OMG what's with the excuses?! -_-

Sasori: Tobi! Say your lines!

Tobi: Ok! what are my lines?

Sasori: Questions!

Tobi: Oh, right. Questions!

**Hahahah funny really funny please keep it up**

Konan&Pein:sorry if i bothered you but you don´t have to anwser my question if you don´t want to

Shiori&Itach: Same as above

sasori: Why don´t you want to marry sakura?*sniffs*she didn´t kill you it was Chiyo after e on a little bit sasosakuness won´t hurt^^

Kisame: I have a warning for you..Suigetsu will steal your sword-tampon-thingy^^

Kakuzu:yes i mean you *hands you over 500,0 ryo*

Hidan:UH...OLD MAN^^

Deidara: Why did you blowed yourself up!?!!? After my friend read this she cried for two ** hours!

Tobi:Tobi i´m sorry i can´t send you cookies cause Shiori doesn´t allows it

Konan: That's okay, it's just that...

Shiori: you startled both of us with that question.

Konan: but we can't speak for Pein and Itachi.

Itachi: ...

Pein: ...

Sasori: I don't like her. She nearly killed me.

Hidan: and yet you say your grandmother is the only one that is better than you.

Sasori: Shut Up!!!

Kisame: you're pathetic. and... MY SWORD IS NOT A WHAT EVER THAT IS!!!!!!!

Hidan: I'm not old. I'm sexy.

Shiori: no you're not.

Hidan: SHUT UP!!! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU'RE -CENSORED- OPINION!!!!

Shiori: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?! I WANTED TO COMMENT!!!!!!!!

Hidan: You're Jealous.

Shiori: Yeah right!

Hidan: You wish you had me.

Shiori: AS IF!!!!!!!

Sasori: next!

Dei Dara: I accidentally blew myself up. Tell your friend I said Sorry for making her cry.

Shiori: You have a kind heart. Unlike someone I know....

Hidan: Shut up!

Shiori: NO!!!!!!

Kisame: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!

Shiori: ....

Tobi: awwww.....

Shiori: I didn't say I stopped allowing that.

Tobi: YAY!!!!!!

Shiori: -laughs nervously-

Konan: ...

**....**

**Please leave a comment!**


	26. Konan's Silence

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori (****who has Itachi)**

Shiori: -Listening to ipod with Itachi-

Sasori: -making a puppet-

Tobi: -licking a lollipop-

Dei Dara: -stll outside- Hey!!! Can I come in?!

Shiori: -ignoring-

Konan: no. not until nightfall.

Dei Dara: WHAT?!

Konan: yeah.

Tobi: Yay! Questions!

**All: WHO WANTS TO KILL PEOPLE?! XD**

Hidan: What do you think would happen if you were married and your wife got killed, and you got revenge. Would Jashin be ** off?

Pain: If you're a God, then what religion's God are you?

Itachi: Do you still hate your brother?

Sasuke: Same thing for you

Karin: Are you sure you are dead? -Poke her dead body.-

Juugo and Choji: Which one of you is the fattest/strongest fat **?! XD

Myself: When am I going to stop asking so many questions? o.O

I wait for answers XD

Hidan: no. unless I do his rituals he won't.

Konan: wow.....

Pein: .....

Itachi: Yes, I still do.

Sasuke: Yes!!! And I hate Shiori!!!!

Tobi: Shiori is the Best!

Shiori: ok, I really don't care what you think of me... emo kid; why don't you go to your emo corner?

Sasuke: shut up!! -runs to corner crying-

Shiori: just so you know, Karin **is** dead.

Karin: -dead-

Jugo & Chouji: STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Konan: Well....

Pein: .....

Kisame: HEY!!!! WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY?!

-Everyone stares- O.O

Shiori: oh! well look at the time! I got to.... go write!

Konan: yeah... me too.....

Shiori: I will see you all later. Bye Weasel kun!

Itachi: bye.

-Shiori & Konan left-

Tobi: Kisame, where's your cloak?

Kisame: ummm..... well...... funny story actually......

Sasori: smart.....

-Itachi leaves-

-45 minutes later-

Shiori: Is he gone?

Sasori: yeah, he's gone.

Konan: thank god!

Tobi: more Questions!

**HI SHIORI! Okay, questions.  
Sasuke:Hmm...what won't insult you?  
Itachi: Why'd you have to be the brother of that jack-**?(points at Sasuke)  
Sasori: Why do you have red hair?  
Tobi: COOKIES! And milk!  
Hidan: Why do you have white hair?  
Pein: Do you and Konan have "fun" with those six bodies of yours?;)  
Kisame: Were you a member of the Blue Man group before Akatsuki?  
Oh look! It's raining cookies!(points to the sky) BYE!! : )**

Shiori: uhh... Hi?

Sasuke: Saying things nice to me.

Dei Dara: wow Sasuke you're a wuss....

Itachi: I don't know. That is my Dad's fault.

Sasori: As I said before, red hair is common in Suna.

Tobi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: I dyed it.

Sasori: why?

Hidan: so I can look good.

Shiori: ....

Pein: .......

Shiori: O.O

Dei Dara: Kisame won't be back for a long while.

Hidan: what? no comment Shiori?

Shiori: no.

Hidan: Will you admit?

Shiori: to what?

Hidan: that you like me?

Shiori: I don't even like you -censored-

Hidan: YOU LIKE ME!!!!!! JUST ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori FOR THE LAST -CENSORED- TIME!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'M WITH ITACHI -CENSORED-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Konan: Shiori!

Shiori: what!!!!!!!

Konan: calm down....

Shiori: not now!!!!

Konan: -sighs-

Itachi: Shiori.....

Shiori: ....

Tobi: more Questions!

**hi its akane again! great story lol awesome hilarity!  
kisame, damn it answer me already! Why do you hate me so much?! -kitty pout-  
zetsu, you have to answer every question tobi asks you with teehee. Also, why are you like three colours? ... four? (the eyes, people. the eyes)  
kakuzu, take off your mask you ho! or...  
hidan, your really cool. can you kick kakuzu off that conveniently placed cliff for me? also... -glomps him- HI!  
that's all... i'll review with more soon. great shiori!**

Zetsu: I was born this way....

Sasori: really?

Zetsu: yeah....

Kakuzu: NO!!!!!!!

Hidan: SURE!!!! NO GLOMPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: next set of Questions!

**OH ya I forgot 2 mention. I'm the randomess person at school  
Deidara: ok 1) sorry ahead of time 4 saibg ur name wrong 2) BANANA NUT MUFFINS ARE ART!  
Sasori: new update: I STILL hate you 4 no reason  
Everyone else exept Emo's (coughsasukacough): HI!**

Dei Dara: no aren't art.

Sasori: why.?

Shiori: ....

Konan: ...

Tobi: I forgot to mention...

Shiori: what?

Tobi: I can't remember.

Shiori: ugh....

Sasori: That's all in days' rest....

Shiori: that I have to agree with.

**....**

**Please leave a Comment**


	27. Kisame's Disappearance

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Shiori: I'd written a poem called silent tears.

Konan: you did?

Shiori: yes.

Konan: what's it about?

Shiori: read to see for yourself!

Konan: okay....

Shiori: here's my journal.

Konan: uhh... thanks?

Shiori: that's the page I wrote it.

Konan: ok... -reading-

-2 minutes later-

Konan: wow! It's sooooooooooooooooooo sweet! You have pure talent for poetry!

Shiori: thanks!

Konan: no problem!

Dei Dara: Can I read?

Konan: no! I thought I told you to stand outside!

Dei Dara: I was hungry!

Konan: I don't give a damn if you're hungry or not!!!!!!! LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: I'm going! -muttering-

Tobi: Questions!

**I am here, so fear me!  
Sasuke:Hm...to say nice things, or to not say nice things? THAT is the question. Let me think while I burn the world's supply of Sasuke plushies.(throws them all into giant burning pit)  
Hidan: If you dyed your hair white, then what was it's original color?  
Pein: Why do you never answer me?  
Tobi:(drags in world's largest cookie) Here you go!  
Itachi: Is there anyway that we can fix it so that you're not related to duck-butt?  
Shiori: If you had to choose between Hidan and jumping off a cliff into a room full of rabid squirrels, which would you choose?  
Sasori: You did? Sorry, wasn't paying attention.  
Everybody: Do you like me? ANSWER TRUTHFULLY OR THE RABID SQUIRRELS WILL EAT YOUR SOCKS! BYE!! : )**

Sasuke: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY PLUSHIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs to emo corner crying-

Sasori: wuss...

Hidan: my natural hair color was blind.

Shiori: wow... you probably looked one hundred time worse than you do now.

Hidan: Shut Up!

Shiori: no.

Hidan: What no yelling today?!

Shiori: yeah.

Hidan: why?

Shiori: I can't say anything about that.

Hidan: Why not ?!

Shiori: It's none of your business.

Hidan: TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: next. = )

Pein: Your Questions are unreasonable.

Itachi:Yeah, Kill Him.

Shiori: I'd rather jump off a cliff. As long as it keeps me away from Hidan I'm fine.

Konan: Yeah, I agree with you.

Hidan: "You all piss me off to no end!"

Shiori: Hidan, Shut up. You always make a big deal out of everything.

Hidan: NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: yeah you do.

Itachi: I agree.

Hidan: of course you agree You're with her!!!

Itachi: yeah doesn't mean I can't agree.

Hidan: -mutters-

Tobi: Questions!

**hilarious Shiori!  
Kisame, if you ignore me again, I'll slap you so hard you won't be blue... you'll have black mixed in there too.  
Sasori, ur so strange! but cute.  
Deidre, ... ur face... oh, and, explosions are so cool! where did you come up with that?! who what where when why how well will what?! sorry I'm super random when im hyper.  
-yells in kakuzu's ear- ZEBRAS!  
Hidan, I'll help you burn kakuzu's turban thing and his money if u be my bestie.  
that's all! great and hilarious Shiori!**

Konan: uhh... Kisame will not be here for the next 3 chapters.

Sasori: ummm.... Thanks?

Dei Dara: I can see that you are hyper, hn.

Kakuzu: WTF?!

Hidan: Good! But you need to learn about Jashin.

Shiori: Weasel kun! Where were you last chapter?

Itachi: -whispers to Shiori-

Shiori: -blushes lightly- oh, ummm..... right.

Hidan: oh how _sick._

Shiori: Shut up, at least I have a good life and I don't worship some god every waking moment.

Hidan: So?!

Shiori: you really don't get it, do you?!

Hidan: huh?!

Shiori: -sighs- forget it. I shouldn't explain to you. It's a waste of time.

Hidan: -mutters and goes outside-

Tobi: Questions!

**XD I'm back!  
Deidara: if u change the dar in ur name 2 dor ur name sounds like die dora  
Sasori: BC I DO got a problem with that?  
Tobi: ur mask is ugly**!

Dei Dara: COOL!!!!!

Sasori: -censored-

Tobi: -cries-

Shiori: Tobi, don't cry you still haven't finished your cookie.

Tobi: Thank you Shiori. You're still the best.

Shiori: Thanks Tobi.

Tobi: -eats cookie-

Sasuke: I'm better now.

Itachi: ....

Sasuke: what?!

Itachi: where have you been?

Sasuke: I don't know.

Itachi: you should. You weren't in your emo corner.

Sasuke: I....uhhh..... had to do something!

Itachi: and what will that be?

Sasuke: none of your buisness.

Itachi: It would be since I'm your older brother.

Sasuke: Hey! I don't ask about you and Shiori!

Itachi: Shut up.

Sasuke: exactly my point!

Itachi: You sicken me.

Sasuke: -cries back to emo corner-

Shiori: wow... Sasuke sure is sensitive.

Itachi: He got that from our mother.

Shiori: oh....

Tobi: Last Question!

**HALLO *pokes all but Hidan***

Hidan: me you and liquor bad because I'm carrying a mini Hidan and thats all by

Shiori: ummm.... why did she poke us?

Itachi: I don't know.....

**....;.**

**Please leave a comment!**


	28. Secrets

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori**

Shiori: Dei Dara, you can come in now.

Dei Dara: But it's not nightfall.

Shiori: you want to come in or not?

Dei Dara: ok, ok I'm coming! Where's Konan?

Shiori: I don't know.

Dei Dara: Shouldn't you know?

Shiori: Yeah, but she never told me where she was going.

Dei Dara: okay....

Itachi: Shiori...

Shiori: hmm?

Itachi: - whispers to Shiori-

Shiori: hmm. ok.

Tobi: Questions!

**because i had alot of sugar thats why i poketh thee anywho  
what happen to Hidan i mean come on I'm carrying his child  
show me something rage fear joy sorrow something damn it  
well thats it also Itachi i want you to be the godfather**

Itachi: ummm... I can't be a godfather. I have other things to think about.

Hidan: I have a child?!

Shiori: wow Hidan I never knew you'd go that far...

Hidan: I didn't know either!

Shiori: ...

Itachi: ...

Hidan: Shiori aren't you hiding something?

Shiori: what do you mean?

Hidan: You're hiding something.

Shiori: no I'm not.

Hidan: yes you are.

Shiori: no I'm not.

Itachi: Hidan, Shut Up. You promised.

Hidan: I did.

Shiori: yes, you did.

Hidan: oh, hmmm... ok, I remember.

Tobi: what is it that you're talking about?

Shiori: ummmm....... well You'll learn later in your life.

Tobi: ok.... Questions!

**HYPER! XD  
Pein: sorry 'bout the screaming LOL -screams in ear- NOT! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Sasori: HI! MONKEY BUTT!  
shori/Konan: Hi! I FEEL LIKE INVITING U TO THE NEW CLUB DOWNTWN XD  
Hidan: dude ur Hidan-ness is rubbing of seriously u suck  
Kazuz: WHE THE -sensored- is the -censored- -censored- MONEY??**

Pein: ....

Sasori: How the hell did you come up with monkey butt?

Konan: no thank you.

Shiori: Ummm.... I can't.

Sasori: why not?

Shiori: reasons.

Sasori: what kind of reasons?

Shiori: .....

Tobi: what are you all talking about?

Shiori: Tobi, You don't need to know that?

Tobi: What does Konan, Hidan , and Itachi know?

Shiori: again you don't need to know that.

Tobi: awww........

Shiori: here's a cookie.

Tobi: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: ....

Tobi: more Questions!

**Hi... em... Akatsuki members.. well.. err. you suck.  
HAHAHAHA MORONS!**

Hidan: Can I please join you on the path of Jashin?  
Kakuzu: Your green and red eyes looks weird. Just change it to Black and black already.  
Pein: If you are god, than pigs have wings.  
Konan: Please make me an origami m110 SASS with the scope to shoot bullets to make a headshot on the emo brat Sasuke. By the way, do you like .. never mind. Cough Pa- ATCHOO! -in Cough.  
Sasuke: YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT!I CALLED YOU AN EMO BRAT! HEADSHOT! He's dead. HAHAHAHAHAHA!ZOMFGWTFBBQ!  
Zetsu: Can I PLEASE split you into half and drink your blood and then kill you?  
Tobi: YOU ARE A BAD BOY! NINPOU OUGI: SAN JIAN KOORI NO SEIKAI! Oh sht I missed. Never mind, heres a cookie. -grins a wolfy grin as Sanjiankoorinosekai(myself), had hidden a poison inside the cookie.-  
Sasori:Make me a 's the corpse.-Holds up a body of Uzumaki Naruto... without the Kyuubi.-  
Deidara:JUST FRKING GIVE ME YOUR BOMBS AND BOMB THE WHOLE BOMBING AKATSUKI HIDEOUT WITH YOUR BOMBS!  
Itachi&Shiori:Hi. May I have the honour to have the knowledge what did you two do during the chapter in your .. erm .. errands?

Hidan: YES!!!!!!! ANYONE WHO WANT TO JOIN CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: ... my eyes don't concern you.

Pein: ok then..... they do

Konan: uhhh... sure.

Sasuke: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zetsu: I was going to do that to Kisame.

Kisame: O.O -runs-

Tobi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: ok... It'll take me awhile though.

Dei Dara: NO!

Shiori: ....

Itachi: ....

Konan: -whispers to Shiori-

Shiori: no they don't.

Konan: oh, ok.

Hidan: I can't believe I have a son! I'll name him Ichiro! (meaning beginning)

Shiori: nice name Hidan.

Hidan: Thank you!

Shiori: ummm.... you're welcome?

Tobi: more Questions!

**hi shiori that made me laugh! ur so awesome.  
hidan, i'm fine with learning about jashin. (no really lol) ... ima go and burn kakuzu's turban and his money. wanna help?  
pein, steal kakuzu's wallet, and leave a ransom note saying something about him being a masked faggette, and then write your name"pin".  
deidara, your hair looks cool on u. (to the disapointment of one of my friends i think ur cool)  
itachi, u and shiori are cute together. oh, and when kisame gets back, ell him i'm gonna kick him so hard he'll fly to pluto and back 37 times and then hit earth screaming"ow".  
sasori, ... -screams in his ear- ZZEBRAS!**

Hidan: ok!

Pein: ... no.

Dei Dara: thanks! I use a lot of hair gel.

Shiori: wow....

Itachi: thanks. And I'll be sure to tell Kisame that.

Sasori: OW! WTF?! WHAT THE -CENSORED- DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Hidan: Come on Ichiro!

Ichiro: ....

Shiori: um... You have to carry him with care.

Hidan: right! -carries Ichiro-

Shiori: yeah like that!

Hidan: thanks.

Shiori: no problem!

Kakuzu: How do you know all this stuff?

Shiori: I....uhhh.... just know!

Kakuzu: whatever.

Tobi: what are you and Itachi hiding Shiori?

Shiori: nothing!

Tobi: you're hiding something. You're not telling me anything!

Shiori: Questions!

**Hello again!  
Itachi: As much as I'd love to kill him, Shiori won't let me.  
Sasuke: Where were you when Itachi asked you where you were? ANSWER ME OR THE PLUSHIE GETS IT!!(holds flamethrower to Sasuke plushie's head)  
Hidan: What color is blind?  
Tobi: Your mask is NOT ugly. Here is a cookie to prove my point.(gives giant orange swirled cookie)  
Pein: My questions are not unreasonable, they are just random. Speaking of which, do you like the members of Akatsuki?  
Shiori: Can Deidara come back inside now?  
Deidara: Did you ever give me my sculpture?  
Juugo: How come your name is the number fifteen in Japanese?  
Karin:(kicks body into local pond) She was making the place ugly. BYE!! : )**

Sasuke: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS WITH SAKURA!

Itachi: She really doesn't care as long as he is gone she doesn't care.

Hidan: I meant blonde.

Tobi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein: .........

Shiori: he's already inside...

Dei Dara: yeah.

Juugo: I don't know. Ask my Parents.

Shiori: wow.....

**.....**

**PLease Leave a Comment!**


	29. Curiosity

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori. **

Tobi: Shiori, what are you not telling me?

Shiori: You'll learn when the time comes.

Tobi: Please tell me!

Shiori: why do you want to know?

Tobi: I'm working undercover for Sasori so he can find out what's wrong with you.

Shiori: WHAT?!

Tobi: oops! uhhh..... well........ I just want to know.

Shiori: Out of all people! Why does he want to know?!

Tobi: I don't know he didn't tell me.

Shiori: I'm so going to kill him when this is over.

Tobi: what do you mean?

Shiori: Tobi, You will learn one day. Now is not the time.

Tobi: awwwww........

Shiori: I'll give you a cookie.

Tobi: yay! Questions!

**Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! And while you're doing that, here's some questions!  
Itachi: Really? She doesn't care?(evil grin) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Sasuke: What did you and Sakura do? Remember, I still have that plushie and a chainsaw.(holds chainsaw over plushie)  
Hidan: Oh. I like it better white. Blond would just be TOO wrong! And can I join the faith of Jashin? I've got to kill Sa-I mean certain people.  
Tobi: Here's a Tobi cookie for you!(gives giant cookie in the shape of Tobi)  
Deidara: You did? THEN I MUST USE IT FOR IT'S ORIGINAL PURPOSE!! But not right now.  
Shiori: What're you hiding from everyone? BYE!! : )**

Itachi: yeah, she doesn't.

Sasuke: We were....... on a mission from lady Tsunade.

Zetsu: _yeah right..._

Hidan: YES!!!!!! ANYONE CAN JOIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: oh shut up.

Hidan: make me!

Shiori: I just did!

Hidan: YOU ARE A-

Itachi: Hidan, don't make Shiori mad. It can be harmful to her.

Hidan: yeah sure...

Tobi: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: ok....

Shiori: it's for me to know, and to you to find out.

Sasori: what's your problem?

Shiori: you don't need to know that!

Sasori: why does everyone else know that I don't know then?!

Shiori: idiot! very few people know, and it should stay like that!

Sasori: -scoffs- and yet I don't get to know?!

Shiori: yeah because there are certain people I can't trust.

Sasori: Then Why doesn't Tobi know?

Shiori: Tobi, doesn't need to know just yet.

Tobi: Questions!

**DAMN IT HIDAN ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO BE AROUND FOR HIDANA, A GIRL!!!!!!!!**

Shiori: wow Hidan....

Hidan: I swear I had nothing to do with it.

Shiori: yeah right...

Hidan: Shut Up!

Shiori: why should I?!

Hidan: _calm down.. she's in a state where she can't fight._

Shiori: where's Ichiro?

Hidan: He's sleep.

Konan: ...

Tobi: more Questions!

**hi shiori! awesomeness!  
hidan, kick kakuzu off that cliff please?!  
itachi, you should let Shiori play with your hair. I wanna see that so bad it'd be cute! and thanks for telling kisame that.  
(i have a question for kabuto if he can be there)  
kabuto, ur so cool! -glomps gently- can you pwease shove tayu-chan off a cliff? tayuya deserves the cliff face plant! please? i'll leave u alone afterwards...  
... hey, sasuke, give karin a hug. i wanna see u suffer. and also, give itachi a hug and tell him u still wuvziz him as a bruvver. (say it like that sasuke or i'll lose my mind on you and that's not a pretty sight :)  
sasori, i agree with tentenperson! monkey butt!  
-runs around to everyone but kabuto and hidan and screams this in their ear- ZEBRAS!  
sasori, ur name reersed is Iro's as. s. lol!  
that's all ppl**

Hidan: I did that last week, and he still didn't die!

Shiori: you want Kakuzu to die?

Hidan: yes...

Shiori: that would make sense.

Itachi: Shiori does that all the time when no one is around.

Shiori: ...

Kabuto: thank you. and I'll do that later.

Sasuke: HELL NO!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE FOR MY PLUSHIES!!!!! I HATE MY BROTHER AND SHIORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: SHUT UP!!!! I'M NOT A -CENSORED- MONKEY BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: -faints-

Itachi: damn it. not again...

Sasori: what's wrong with her?

Itachi: every time Shiori hears a loud voice or sound, she faints.

Sasori: how long will she be that way?

Itachi: it's unknown to me. The last time it happened, she was like that for two hours straight.

Konan: but it's not....

Itachi: yeah, I know. That's why I told Hidan to stop yelling at her.

Hidan: ...

-Itachi leaves with Shiori-

Konan: this isn't good for her.

Sasori: someone please tell me what's going on!

Konan: no!

Sasori: why?!

Konan: it's none of your buisness...

Sasori: and yet it is yours!

Konan: yes, because I'm her friend.

Sasori: what is wrong with her?! She normally wouldn't act like this! It's as if she's...

Konan: yeah that's pretty much the problem.

Sasori: O.O

Konan: ....

Sasori: wow....

Tobi: Questions.

**I'M BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Sasori: monkey butt came from the dictionary of RANDOMNESS! -throses the book at his out 4 now reason-  
Deidara: I have a friend like u! it scares me... all she talks about r bombs and pestides, heck she drew a horrible AND scary picute of shino getting killed by a pestiside bomb! XD  
Pein: still on suger high... -poke- XD -poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke-  
Every1 but hidan: HELLO!  
Hidan: today i said seriously 500... no 90 times**

Sasori: SHUT UP!! I'M NOT A MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: wow......

Pein: stop that....

Hidan: you're annoying!

**.....**

**Please Leave a comment!**


	30. Confession

**I don't Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Konan: Shiori.... Shiori!

Shiori: huh?.....

Konan: are you okay?!

Shiori: ow... -rubs head- what happened?

Konan: you fainted, and slept for six hours.

Shiori: what?!

Konan: yeah...

Shiori: where's weasel kun?

Konan: he left five minutes ago.

Shiori: ...what time is it?

Konan: seven-thirty

Shiori: Where is everybody?

Konan: waiting for you to come back.

Shiori: where am I?

Konan: ...

Shiori: Konan....

Konan: umm..... starts with an "h" ends with an "l".

Shiori: oh no. I want to go home!

Konan: they won't let you go until this afternoon.

Shiori: why?

Konan: they want to make sure you won't have any concussions.

Shiori: I can't wait that long...

Konan: trust me. It'll go by fast.

-12:00 in the afternoon-

Konan: Hey everybody! Shiori's back!

Itachi: Shiori!

Shiori: weasel kun!

Itachi: are you okay?

Shiori: I'm fine it's just that my head hurts.

Itachi: why don't you sit?

Shiori: kay.

Tobi: welcome back Shiori chan!

Shiori: hi Tobi.

Tobi: Questions!

**Oh the wonders of my mind!  
Shiori: ARE YOU **_**PREGNANT?!(**_**dramatic music)  
Sasuke: Oh really? Was that mission "Operation Revive the Uchiha"? If you don't answer, I will poke you with a spork.(begins poking)  
Hidan: YES!! I CAN JOIN! Can I have a scythe thingy like you?  
Itachi: If you had a kid, what would you name it?  
Tobi: Yes. Yay indeed. COOKIE!!(gives enormous chocolate chip cookie in the shape of Russia)  
BYE!! : )**

Shiori: ummmm....... well..... I guess you can say that.

Tobi: Shiori.... You're....

Shiori: yes Tobi, I am.

Tobi: wow....

Sasuke: NO! It's not that!

Zetsu: really? Then what was the mission?

Sasuke: ....

Zetsu: exactly.

Hidan: yeah sure. I just need a little bit of your blood.

Sasori: what do you need blood for?

Hidan: to determine the weapon's strength...

Sasori: so that's what you did for yours?

Hidan: yeah!

Sasori: you're ways are crazy Hidan.

Hidan: Shut Up! Jashin told me to do it!

Sasori: You and Jashin! I swear!!!

Konan: shut up! if you keep yelling, Shiori might be in the hospital again!

Sasori: ...

Hidan: ...

Itachi: .... depends...

Tobi: depends on what?

Itachi: whether it's a boy or a girl.

Tobi: oh.... where do babies come from?

Itachi: ...

Tobi: where?

Itachi: Tobi... You'll learn when you're older. If I told you now, you would be scarred for life.

Tobi: oh, ok.

Itachi: ...

Tobi: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein: .....

Konan: So now that _everyone_ knows, what next?

Shiori: ummmmm.... I don't know. I should know, but I don't.

TObi: QQUUEESSTTIIOONNSS!!

**Hey shiori, great fic :)**

Sasuke: Hi, just want to tell you that sakura wants to break up with you. she's going with Lee now-NOT-(that's just gross!) break up's still on though, she doesn't want a emo baby freak as a boyfriend. poor sasuGAY! -_-

Pein: mum and dad said that its finally time I tell you that I'm your sister, goddess of somethin(still waiting for initiation). you were supposedly kidnapped as a kid so no that u know, yes you are a God...and I think one or two glying pigs exist but their rare.

Tobi: Have a giant cookie! with marshmallows and chocolate!

Hidan: Jashin says hi. just had lunch with him today.

Sasuke: no she didn't she....uhhhh.......

Pein: impossible!

Tobi: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: interesting!

Konan: I agree.

Hidan: Let's go Ichiro!

Ichiro: ....where?

Hidan: I'm going to show you how to kill.

Shiori: I don't think you should.

Hidan: and why not?

Shiori: you're not supposed to be teaching him that.

Hidan: So?! I 'm the parent. and I have vision.

Shiori: still, you can't teach a child that yet.

Hidan: what do you know?

Shiori: a lot! you should start with something simple first.

Hidan: like?

Shiori: I don't know something simple.

Ichiro: enough arguing I want to learn how to kill.

Shiori: Ichiro!

Ichiro: what?! I have enimies to kill.

Shiori: like who?

Ichiro: ... just people I hate.

Shiori: okay....

Tobi: questions!

**awesome shiori lol!  
hidan, HI! -right in his ear-  
kakubaka, ... -right in his ear- ZEBRAS!  
hida-kun, help me throw him off that row of ten cliffs.  
kabuto, ur cool. so cool. so cool its almost scary. ur so freakin' cool. lol u should see my msn name.  
pein, no seriously dude! -right in his ear-  
zetsu, reply to everything tobi asks you with "tee hee". you don't have a choice.  
deidara, can you blow up kakubaka for me? pwease? thanks!  
tat's all ppl!**

Hidan: Hi? I told you I was going to kill him later!!!!

Kakuzu: -censored- you!!!!

Kabuto: Thank you for admiring me.

Pein: get away from me.

Zetsu: ... why?

Dei Dara: Sorry I can't, un

Orochimaru: Hi!

Shiori: why are you here?

Orochimaru: I heard you are....

Shiori: yeah so? doesn't give you a reason to come.

Orochimaru: Yes it does I want to give you a hug.

Shiori: hug me, and I'll kill you.

Orochimaru: yeah sure....

Shiori: I will, it's not a threat, it's a promise.

Orochimaru: hi Itachi!

Itachi: what do you want?

Orochimaru: I just came to hug you too.

Itachi: why?

Orochimaru: -whispers to Itachi-

Itachi: so what if I did?

Orochimaru: oh! wow! I didn't know you two were together!

Shiori: you are behind schedule.

Orochimaru: I am? Oh, yeah! That explains....

Shiori: shut up and leave!

Orochimaru: okay fine! -leaves-

Tobi: Questions!

**-runs around room a few times-  
Sasori: no your not a monkey your a monkey BUTT burn  
Deidara: yes... wow... now 4 no reason do 50 curlups and 100 pushups!  
Pein: what if i don't wanna? -poke poke poke poke poke poke poke-  
Hidan: yeah... -sreams in ear- SQIRRAL!  
Kakuzu: 90 dollors NOW**

Sasori: STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Konan: dude, shut up!

Dei Dara: make me!

Pein: I'll kill you.

Hidan: stupid fangirl....

Kakuzu: no.

Shiori: ....

**......**

**PLease leave a comment!**


	31. Annoyance

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Shiori.**

Shiori: -sleeping-

Tobi: Shiori?

Shiori: .....

Tobi: Shiori!

Shiori: -jumps- what?

Tobi: you were sleeping?

Shiori: yes...

Tobi: oh sorry!

Shiori: it's okay.

Tobi: Konan wants to tell you that....

Shiori: what?

Tobi: ummm....

Shiori: .....

Tobi: she will be of assistance when you need it.

Shiori: tell her I said thanks.

Tobi: kay! but before I do that, Questions!

**Tobi: You're a good boy. Here's a cookie. Please shout out loud to make Shiori faint.**

Tobi: ok! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: -faints-

Konan: Tobi!

Tobi: what?

Konan: you shouldn't be doing that!

Tobi: why?

Konan: It causes her to faint!

Tobi: oops!

Konan: -sighs, calls Itachi-

Itachi: what happened?

Konan: thanks to Tobi, Shiori fainted.

Itachi: -sighs- Tobi don't yell when Shiori's around ok?

Tobi: ok.

Itachi: -leaves carrying Shiori-

Konan: Damn it Tobi!

Tobi: what?

Konan: this is the 5th time this week!

Tobi: Sorry.... Questions.

**Please ignore San-Jian-Koori-no-Seikai's previous question which only has a question for Tobi. San Jian blah blah blah is me.  
What I wanted to ask was:**

Tobi:You're a good boy. Heres a giant cookie, the size of a bijuu. Please shout your happiness out loud to make a certain person faint. I'm just kidding...Not.  
Hidan:Cool!I joined the path of Jashin-sama! Can I use 2 swords, both of which I can design to my liking? If you say no to my little request, I'll show everyone a photo of you wetting your bed when you were 20.  
Deidara:Frankly, you really look like a girl,un.  
Sasori:Is my puppet going to be done anytime soon?

Konan: too late....

Tobi: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

Hidan: uh.. sure.

Dei Dara: Shut Up, un!

Sasori: It'll be done next chapter. Where Shiori go?

Konan: Tobi, screamed.

Sasori: Tobi!

Tobi: What?! I said I was sorry!

Sasori: still! What are we going to do?!

Tobi: we wait patiently for her return.

Sasori: She could be out for a day!

Tobi: well... we could go visit her.

Sasori: uhhh... I don't think Shiori will want that.

Konan: I'll go visit her.

Tobi: Yay!

Konan: but...

Tobi: huh?

Konan: you are going to have to be quiet when she gets back.

Tobi: ok...

Konan: and, don't yell. It's not going to help her much...

Tobi: ok....

2 days later-

Shiori: ugh...

Tobi: Shiori...

Shiori: hi...

Tobi: Sorry.

Shiori: don't do it again.

Tobi: ok. Questions.

**hi  
Love the story. I got a question for all of you but hidan and tobi!**

hidan:go hidan you are the best but not best then Jashin-sama(hidan hug me).  
tobi:you are a good boy!(give tobi a lollipop and two cookies).  
deidara:deidara do you like...TOBI.  
konan:do you get stuck on pein piercings when you two kiss.  
Zetsu:do you have two soul, becuz that so cool.  
Sasuke:why do you name almost like S-A-S-G-A-Y(puch sasuke in the face).  
Shiori:why do you miss with my god Jashin-sama!(poke shiori)  
Itachi:itachi why do you let sasuke live.  
Sasori:why don't you lave deidara and be partner itachi.  
pein:why do you look like naruto.  
Kakuzu:why do you hate hidan-kun.

from~~my girl sakura jashin and sakura jashin~~

Hidan: uhh.. thanks?

Tobi: Yay!

Konan: O.O

Zetsu: yeah, I do.

Sasuke: SHUT-

-Itachi kicks Sasuke-

Itachi: don't yell.

Sasuke: why not?!

Itachi: -whispers to Sasuke-

Sasuke: O.O you....

Itachi: don't say anything.

Sasuke: but.... you.... and..... her......

Itachi: zip it.

'

Sasuke: kay.

Itachi: I thought he was going to be useful. But I was wrong.

Sasori: no... I don't think I will.

Pein: He got _my_ look.

Kakuzu: I just hate him.

Tobi: Hidan, message for you....

**Hidan: please take care of Hidana as i am ill and may parish soon**

Hidan: sure... Ichiro! You have a sister!

Ichiro: -censored-....

Hidan: I will!

Tobi: more Questions.

**I have nothing to say. Except for questions of course!  
Shiori: I KNEW IT!! Here's a cookie to help you through it!(gives you giant cookie)  
Sasuke: If Sakura didn't break up with you(WHICH SHE DIDN'T!), what did she do? If you don't tell me, I'll have to use my imagination with the help of AL the lemons listed on my favorites!  
Tobi: TOBI! Here's a COKIE!  
Hidan:(gives a tiny cup full of blood) Now can I get my weapon? BYE!! : )**

Shiori: Thanks....

Sasuke: .....

Tobi: cookie!

Hidan: perfect! Now I need to do construction.

Sasori: your ways are weird....

Hidan: no they're not.

Sakura: Hi!

Shiori: hi...

Sakura: OMG! Shiori! You're...

Shiori: yes, I am.

Sakura: what?! but-

Shiori: -whispers to Sakura-

Sakura: oh. -glances at Itachi-

Shiori: yeah....

Sakura: Sasuke! We have a mission from lady Tsunade!

Sasuke: I'm coming!

Sakura: great! I'll see you later Shiori!

Shiori: yeah, I'll see ya.

-Sakura & Sasuke leave-

Tobi: Questions.

**Hidan: 1) I'm not a fangirl because you look retarted 2) say that again and I'll revive karin but make her brain love you  
Pein: mhm uhuh ok whatev' I know people who could beat you up!  
Sasori: -yawn- hi not gunno torcher you today because I can't hear in my stupid ear thats to some boys in my stupid school so here -hands him some puppet stuff-  
Deidara: DO NOT MAKE ME START POKING U! DO THEM NOW!**

Hidan: whatever.

Pein: .... I care why?

Sasori: uhh... ok?

Dei Dara: no.

Ichiro: dad?

Hidan: what?

Ichiro: can we go hunting?

Hidan: sure....

Ichiro: I want to kill again.

Shiori: -sighs-

Ichiro: what?

Shiori: nothing....

Ichiro: what?

Hidan: let's go!

Ichiro: Can I kill Kakuzu?

Hidan: We'll kill him together!

Ichiro: cool.

Tobi: yeah cool!

Ichiro: .....

Tobi: what? Questions!

**Yo! Pein's sister here :p**

I am now officially the goddess of creation and destruction, darkness and light...bla bla bla. oh the work...creating trees and oceans...yay! -_- at leaste I get to blow stuff up. dei dara should join me sometime! volcanoes are the most fun!  
Any death dedications anyone? I managed to swipe the God of Death's death note.  
oh, and sakura will give you another chance if you STOP ACTING LIKE AN EMO BRAT!

Dei Dara: I will join you! un.

Tobi: guess what?

Sasori: what?

Tobi: I see a fan girl in your future.

Sasori: I have a lot of them already

Tobi: oh. But I see a special one.

Sasori: whatever.

**.......**

**Please leave a Comment! **


	32. Requests

**I don't own anybody but Shiori**

Tobi: where do Babies come from?

Konan: Tobi Shut up about the question.

Tobi: I want to know!

Konan: you won't know if you keep begging.

Tobi: Shiori!

Shiori: what?

Tobi: where do babies come from?

Shiori: .....

Tobi: please tell me!

Shiori: ......

Konan: See? nobody will tell you.

Tobi: Itachi! where do babies come from?

Itachi: we already established that.

Tobi: huh?

Itachi: -sighs- we already told you.

Tobi: but I forgot!

Itachi: ....

Tobi: Please tell me!

Itachi: I'm not telling you.

Shiori: Sorry Tobi, neither am I.

Tobi: awwww.... Questions.

**hello my name is Pear Plums twin sister she has asked me to give you Hidana and despite i hate for her to be in your care here (gives the author Hidana)**

Shiori: -takes Hidana- I'll take care of her, do you hold a grudge against me?

Hidan: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: what's your problem?

Hidan: I wanted to take care of her!

Shiori: I don't think you can.

Hidan: what's that supposed to mean?!

Shiori: I don't think you actually know what to do, and besides, she's a girl.

Hidan: so?! I can take care of her!

Shiori: I'm taking care of her ok?

Hidan: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: why aren't you fainting Shiori?

Shiori: I learned to not faint.

Tobi: cool Questions!

**Hm...not much to say here.  
Tobi: Can you go help Hidan with the construction? There's a giant cookie in your future if you do.(holds up enormous chocolate chip cookie)  
Sasuke: Well, since you didn't answer me, then I guess I must use my imagination along with the lemons!!(uses them) Wow, who knew he was such a horny bastard?  
Itachi: If he's not there, can you relay my message to him for me? Please?  
Hidan: How long will the construction take?  
Pein: Why did you choose the people you did for Akatsuki? This is NOT a random question, I just want to know.  
Shiori: Here's some earplugs in case it starts to get too loud.(hands you earplugs) BYE!! : )**

Tobi: SURE!!!! -goes to help Hidan-

Konan: weird...

Sasuke: -censored-!!!!!!!!

Hidan: two chapters!

Itachi: sure....

Pein: I found that some of them had true talent like Itachi.

Hidan: and not me?!

Pein: .....

Hidan: Why is it everyone doesn't mention me a lot?!

Shiori: why don't you ask yourself?

Hidan: Shut UP!!! This isn't a time to be making jokes!!!

Shiori: shhhh! You'll wake her!

Hidan: ..... -mutters-

Shiori: thanks for the earplugs, I have to go watch Hidana.

Konan: I'll help.

Shiori: thanks Konan.

Konan: no problem.

-Shiori & Konan leave-

Hidan: she should be _my _responsiblity, not Shiori!

Itachi: She knows how to take care of children.

Hidan: I do too!

Itachi: really? what do you do when a child starts crying?

Hidan: leave it until it crys to sleep?

Itachi: no. You comfort it. _idiot..._

Hidan: oh. I knew that!

Itachi: sure....

Tobi: Questions!

**Questions  
Itachi: Do you think you have what it takes to be in the Marine Corps? if So then prove it!Also please inheriate the atitudes of us Puerto Ricans this way you came become the ultimate Badass! Puerto Rican and Japanese just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine.  
Konan: What are the names of the childern you and pein will have one day?  
Diedara: have ever though of dying your hair so people will stop thinking your a girl?  
AND TO ALL AKATSUKI! Yell out Puerto Rico Rules to all of the Naruto Characters**

Itachi: no, I can't not right now.

Konan: .....

Dei Dara: hmm... I'll dye it black!

Sasori: HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei Dara: what?

Sasori: You'll look 10000x worse! NO!!!!

Dei Dara: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: NO!

Itachi: both of you shut up.

Sasori: ......

Dei Dara: I hate people.

Sasori: whatever, girl.

Dei Dara: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Sasori: you heard me! I called you a Girl!

Dei Dara: I WILL-

-Shiori comes and slaps both of them-

Shiori: didn't I tell you to Shut Up?!

Sasori: yeah.

Shiori: then why was that request ignored?

Sasori: .....

Shiori: exactly! If I hear anyone yell, I will kill them, I mean it.

Sasori: O.O

-shiori leaves-

Tobi: Questions!

**hi sakura jashin have !**

Sasori:can you take care of you daughter And her name is Kiyoko and she 12.

Pein:are you a god.

that all i have to ask bye for now love ~~sakura jashin aka hat love die alone ~~

Sasori: O.O

Pein: yes, got a problem with that?

Dei Dara: HA!

-Shiori comes and kills him-

Shiori: I told you didn't I?

Tobi: O.O ....

**......**

**PLease leave a comment!**


	33. engagement pt 1

**I don't own naruto.**

**I do own Shiori**

Tobi: where's Shiori?

Sasori: she's taking care of Hidana.

Tobi: isn't she...

Sasori: yes! but she's just helping out.

Tobi: but-

Sasori: that's enough Tobi!

Tobi: please tell me where babies come from!

Sasori: no.

Tobi: awww....

Sasori: here's a cookie.

Tobi: yay!

Dei Dara: why do you bribe Tobi with cookies?

Sasori: it's the only way to keep him quiet.

Dei Dara: why?

Sasori: .....

Dei Dara: why?

Sasori: Questions!

Tobi: that's my line!

**Shiori: Funny fan fic! I put this on my favorite story list!**

Tobi: why do you act like a good boy? I don't buy it. Deep down, Madera Uchiha is in there.

Pein: why do you want to take over the world? If you are the ruler of the world, you will only have to put up with more stupid people like Hidan.

Konan: what is your favorite origami to make?

Itachi: *tear drop* why did you have to die? I am currently formulating revenge schemes against Sasuke. *Evil laugh*

Sasuke: since your head is like a chicken, does that mean you are protected under PETA? I need to know so I don't get a bunch of angry protesters knocking down my door.

Kisame: can you breathe underwater? P.S. I'm a vegetarian, so I won't eat you!

Zetsu: are you a human or a plant? I'd like to know 'cause I am getting a little hungry.

Hidan: I am going to be as nice about this as I possibly can...YOU -censor- SUCK! Whatcha gonna do about it, pretty boy?

Sasori: you are awesome! I totally side with you over Deidara concerning philosophies on art.

Tobi: aren't you gonna get fat from eating all those cookies?

Orochimaru: you are a creepy pedophile, but you have my blessings to take away Sasuke...far, far away.

Love, So Happily Unsatisfied

Tobi: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -munches on cookie-

Pein: .....

Konan: I have many favorites!

Itachi: .....

Sasuke: no. STFU ABOUT MY HAIR!!!!!!!

Konan: Kisame is not here, due to a few accidents.

Sasori: what happened?

Konan: let's just say he won't be coming for a while.

Zetsu: I'm both.

Hidan: -censored- YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: thank you. at least someone agrees with me about art.

Dei Dara: ART LASTS FOR ONE MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: no it doesn't!

Tobi: nope!

Orochimaru: where's Shiori?

Konan: why do you want know?

Orochimaru: I have tell her something.

Itachi: what is it?

Orochimaru: .... it's a secret.

Itachi: what?

Orochimaru: I can't tell you!

Itachi: why not?

Orochimaru: because...

Itachi: why?

Orochimaru: ....

Itachi: I have a right to know....

Orochimaru: and what is that right?

Itachi: I'm her fiancée.

Orochimaru: oh.....

Itachi: yeah, so what was it you wanted to tell her?

Orochimaru: nevermind! forget about it!

Itachi: -murmurs: I'm going to kill you if you hurt her.

Tobi: Questions!

**hi Sakura Jashin agang !  
Pein:no and are you and Konan lover ?**

Shiori:why do you have to Deidara ?

that all. love

~~Sakura Jashin aka kurai jashin~~

Pein: ....

Konan: -blushes, looks away-

Sasori: again, Shiori is taking care of Hidana and is unable to answer any questions.

Tobi: where do babies come form?

Konan: Tobi, shut up about that question already!

Tobi: I just want to know!

Konan: NO!

Tobi: then what does-

Konan: Tobi, no more questions about that subject.

Tobi: but Shiori-

Konan: ZIP IT!

Tobi: but-

Konan: no!

Tobi: but Shiori-

Konan: no. this conversation is done!

Tobi: aww....

Konan: -sighs-

Sasori: questions!

**Itachi: if you plan on marrying Shiori you better start thinking of a place to honeymoon. Have given though of either Puerto Rico (#1!) Or Italy (im not Italian but Italy is still a nice place!)**

Itachi: we already planning to go to Paris.

Konan: ooh, great choice!

Itachi: she decided it.

Konan: well Shiori was known to have great taste for places

Itachi: yeah, I didn't want to decide on anything related to that so I let her choose.

Konan: that's nice.

Sasori: sick...

Konan: shut up! if you had a lover you would do the same!

Sasori: yeah right!

Konan: like you wouldn't!

Sasori: ....

Konan: exactly.

Tobi: more questions!

**Pear again Plum may survive we managed to find her a new heart  
anyway try not to anger Hidana she breaths fire since plum is a fourth demon also Sasuke your hair looks like a chickens butt so this is to entertain me (releases horny rooster on Sasuke's head)**

Konan: I'll be sure to tell Shiori that.

Sasuke: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: wuss...

Dei Dara: well his head does resemble a chicken.

Konan: I agree....

Sakura: Hi!

Konan: Hi...

Sakura: where's Shiori?

Konan: She's taking care of Hidana.

Sakura: oh! well, can you give her this gift?

Konan: sure.. what's all this for?

Sakura You know!

Konan: oh, ok. I'll be sure she'll get this.

Sakura: Thank You! = )

Konan: no problem...

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: -censored-!

Sakura: what are you doing?

Sasuke: this chicken is **evil**!

Sakura: Sasuke, I think you need therapy.

Sasuke: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: shut up! I'm taking you to lady Tsunade! -drags Sasuke-

Sasuke: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sasuke and Sakura leave-

Sasori: weird....

Tobi: Questions!

**I'VE SEEN TWILIGHT!! And now that that's been established, questions!  
Sasuke: DON'T ** CURSE AT ME!! IT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR NOT ANSWERING THE QUESTION!  
Hidan: TWO CHAPTERS?! Damn...  
Tobi: Here's more cookies for ya!(gives many cookies) And I'll tell you where the babies come from! They come from...THE STORK! This stork causes people to act and look the way they do until the baby arrives! And then it just magically makes the baby appear!!  
Shiori/Itachi: You're welcome.  
Deidara: NO!! NOT DEIDARA!! I can understand the horny bastard, BUT NOT DEIDARA!!(weeps over body)  
Pein: Huh, so some of these morons actually have talent? Learn something new everyday! BYE!! : )**

Hidan: yeah but it's almost done.

Sasori: where have you been?

Hidan: making the weapon!

Sasori: oh....

Hidan: _idiot..._

Tobi: YAY!!!! That actually happens?

Sasori: well-

-Konan kicks Sasori-

Konan: yes.. that's what happens.

Tobi: cool! but Shiori-

Konan: don't say anything!

Tobi: Kay!

Pein: not all of them are morons.

Tobi: yeah!

Shiori: hi.

Itachi: hi.

Konan: how are you feeling?

Shiori: perfect.

Konan: it doesn't look like it. You look pale.

Shiori: no, really I'm fine.

Konan: -stares at Shiori-

Shiori: I"m fine!

Konan: ok....

Tobi: Questions!

**LOLZ!!  
-pats every1's head-  
Sasori: -screams in ear- I HATE PINK!! AND JARAYIA TOLD ME 2 TELL U THAT HE THINKS UR HOT!  
Hidan: what would happen if i ripped out ur brain,bladder,and stomach?  
Itachi: -blinks, then blinks again- hi  
Tobi: if u live in the dessert 4 2 chapters you'll never forget where baby -puke- come from ^^**

Sasori: -shudders-

Hidan: I'd still be alive....

Itachi: hi.

Tobi: -munches on cookie-

**.....**

**Please leave a comment!**


	34. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

**hmm.. There's nothing much to say here.**

**umm.. I'm going to end the story at chapter 36.**

**I'm going to see if I lose my sanity**

**because of Twilight.. It's too good!**

**So... That's all I got to say. enjoy the next few chapters!**

**while it lasts.....**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for taking so long!!! Laptop got brroken, took along time to fix it, long story short, I'm here now!**

**hmmm... do you want me to make another story like this one? Plz Comment!**


End file.
